Memory Alpha Diskussion:Kategorie-Hierarchie/Archiv
Die Kategorien in Media-Wiki 1.3 können baumartig struktiruert werden. Das bedeutet, dass bestimmte Kategorien eine Unterkategorie der darüberliegenden darstellen. (nicht gültiges) Beispiel: Personen -> Hauptdarsteller | -> TNG Hauptdarsteller Um Verwirrung so weit wie möglich zu vermeiden, schlage ich vor, erstmal die Hauptkategorien zu definieren, bevor wir die Unterkategorien für jede Hauptkategorie festlegen. Die einzelnen Hauptkategorien sollten dann unter eigenen Überschriften definiert werden, damit die anderen davon unbeeinflusst sind. Eine Übereinstimmung mit anderen Sprachversionen ist nicht zwingend nötig, man kann sich aber gerne daran orientieren, wenn die Ideen stimmig sind. Zu Anfang jeder Überschrift (Kategorie) ist eine vorläufige Liste der einzelnen Themen. Dort kann jeder seine Kategorie eintrragen und in der Diskussion Stellung dazu nehmen. Sollte eine Mehrheit dagegen sein, wird die kategorie wieder entfernt. Hauptkategorien * Personen * Orte und Planeten * Gesellschaft und Kultur * Wissenschaft und Technik * Raumfahrt und Geräte (jetzt Unterpunkt) * Serie * Meta-Trek * Memory Alpha Ich habe mal ein erstes Set bereitsgestellt. -- Florian 16:35, 29. Sep 2004 (CEST) :Auf der Hauptseite haben wir zur Zeit folgenden Aufbau (verbesserten Vorschlag in Klammern dahinter): :: In die Übersicht integriert - Florian 18:11, 29. Sep 2004 (CEST) :So ganz bin ich mit diesem Aufbau nicht zufrieden, aber irgenwo muß man ja mal anfangen... -- Kobi 16:47, 29. Sep 2004 (CEST) :: Entschulige meinen Edit. Ich hatte deine Vorschläge in die Übersicht integriert, damit wir "an einer Tafel" die Ergebnisse besprechen können. Bei zwei, drei oder vier verschiedenen Listen zu einem Thema wird es schnell unübersichtlich. -- Florian 18:11, 29. Sep 2004 (CEST) ::: Na endlich, Kategorien :) Die Hauptkategorien sehen gut aus. Man sollte allerdings eine ST-Person nicht nur in die Serie einordnen, sondern auch einer Kultur zuordnen können (sprich Unterkategorien wie Klingonisch, etc) --Kai3k 13:16, 30. Sep 2004 (CEST) :: Die Zusatzinfo (Unterkategorie von Person) über die Rasse (Klingone, Andorianer, ...) finde ich kompliziert, da es dutzende Rassen gibt und einige immer wiederkehrende. Vielleicht kann man die geläufigsten Rassen als Unterkategorie von Rasse aufnehmen und eine Doppelkategorisierung anstreben? -- Florian 17:49, 30. Sep 2004 (CEST) -- Die neue Kategorie "Memory Alpha" bringe ich ins Spiel für interne Kategorien, zum Beispiel "Seiten zum löschen", etc. -- Florian 13:25, 1. Okt 2004 (CEST) Namen in Singularform :::: Anmerkung: Kategorien sollten grundsätzlich in Einzahl erstellt/verwendet werden. Das ist nicht nur so üblich, sondern hilft Missverständnisse und die Suche zu erleichtern, wenn es keine festgelegte Konvention gibt --Kai3k 16:41, 30. Sep 2004 (CEST) :: Bei Wikipedia wird es so gemacht, stimmt. MA/en verwendet zurzeit Mehrzahl (in Planung). Wir sind offen. Was verwirrt am Plural? -- Florian 17:49, 30. Sep 2004 (CEST) ::: Mein Empfinden ist das die Enterprise besser in Raumschiff als in Raumschiffe passt. Klar hat man in der Kategorie eine Liste der Raumschiff'e' dann, aber es handelt sich jedoch immer um die Einzahl die man beschreibt. Komme von Wikipedia und kenne es dadurch und habe mich drangewöhnt, dachte man könnte das übernehmen. Bei Hauptkategorien die keine Artikel enthalten ist das egal, aber nicht bei den Kategorien die in den Artikeln eingebaut werden. --Kai3k 20:35, 30. Sep 2004 (CEST) :::: Ich habe die Kategorien hier fast überall in singular geändert (außer bei unbestimmten Dingen). -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 11:00, 23. Nov 2004 (CET) Sortierung Dank Kai3k bin ich nochmal auf das Thema Sortierung aufmerksam geworden. Ähnlich den Listen würde ich bei Personen eine Sortierung nach Familienname favorisieren: Sisko, Benjamin. Noch jemand Idee, was man abweichend vom Titel des Artikels sortieren kann? -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 21:26, 24. Nov 2004 (CET) : Ich hab die Überschrift mal einen höher gesetzt, weil das recht wichtig ist. Unten habe ich schon gesagt wie ich die Sortierung der Folgen denke, In der Hauptkategorie alphabetisch, in der Unterkategorie in Produktionsreihenfolge. Für die Personen denke ich eine Sortierung nach Familienname für sinnvoll (bzw. Worf, Spock, Tuvok einfach unter Anfangsbuchstaben). Mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass sich das für Kategorie:Stub nicht realisieren lässt, was ich aber auch recht egal finde... -- Kobi 15:48, 27. Nov 2004 (CET) :: Ein Vorschalg aus Diskussion:Star Trek: Enterprise wäre die Sortierung nach Folgennummer (Sendereihenfolge) in der Form 1x01 ("Staffel"x"Episoden-Nummer in der Staffel"). Was spricht für Produktionsnummern, was für Episodennummern? -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 15:12, 10. Dez 2004 (CET) ::: Wenn eine alphabetische Sortierung nicht gewünscht ist, dann ist auf jeden Fall eine Sortierung nach Staffel die sinnvollere. Allerdings meine ich, da wir eine solche Sortierung bereits auf der Serienseite, Staffelseite und Jahresseite haben, könnten wir die Kategorien wirklich alphabetisch sortieren lassen. -- Kobi 16:03, 10. Dez 2004 (CET) Personen * Hauptperson * Regelmäßiger Charakter * ... Relativ offen. In Verbindung mit der Kategorie "Serie" ist eine eindeutigere Mischung denkbar; andere Möglichkeit wäre die Aufsplitterung jeder Kategorie in weitere Unterkategorien (z.B. "TNG Hauptperson"). -- Florian 15:40, 30. Sep 2004 (CEST) Man könnte allerdings auch Kategorien mit Namen Mensch, Klingone, Vulkanier etc. machen, so kann man die Personen gleich den Rassen zuordnen und hat außerdem mit der Kategorie eine schöne Liste aller Klingonen, Menschen etc. --Maith 07:12, 2. Dez 2004 (CET) Orte und Planeten * Planet * Sternenbasis * System * Nebel * Sonstiges * Sonstige Stellare Objekte * Sonstige Orte * Raumbasis * Schiffswerft * Außenposten Weitere Ideen? -- Florian : Ich denke wir brauchen auch Nebel und eine Art Sonstiges, um zum Beispiel Wurmlöcher, Asteroidengürtel, schwarze Löcher, spartiale Risse oder sonstigen stelaren Technobabbel einordnen zu können. -- Kobi 16:33, 30. Sep 2004 (CEST) : Ich glaube das "Sonstiges" vor den Kategorien stört noch... Wie wäre es einfach nur mit Stellares Objekt und da kommt halt alles rein, was nicht in die anderen Kategorien passt? --Maith 23:43, 1. Dez 2004 (CET) Die Idee ist gut, aber "sonstiges" alleine wäre zu allgemein, da die Kategorie (auch Sub-Kategorie) eigenständig ist. Die Frage hier wie überall: Plural oder Singular? -- Florian 14:04, 12. Okt 2004 (CEST) : Raumbasen, Schiffswerften und Außenposten hinzugefügt; offen für Diskussionen. -- Florian 14:11, 12. Okt 2004 (CEST) Hallo bin neu hier und würde gern bei der Kategoriesierung helfen... Ist das okay, schon Artikel wie Altair III in eine Kategorie:Planet zu verschieben? --Maith 23:41, 1. Dez 2004 (CET) :Ach, ich merke grade in der Kategorie Orte und Planeten gibt es schon eine Unterkategorie "Planeten", wo die Erde schon drin steht... bin für Singular, aber ich will das nicht entscheiden... --Maith 23:47, 1. Dez 2004 (CET) :: Die Kategorie habe ich gerade bemerkt und geändert. Danke für deinen Einsatz übrigens! -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 00:15, 2. Dez 2004 (CET) ::: Ich Depp, habe mich doch für Singular-Kategorien eingesetzt und erstelle dann "Kategorie:Planeten" ... Sorry :) -- Kai3k 12:47, 2. Dez 2004 (CET) Gesellschaft und Kultur * Rasse * Bündnis * Zeitlinie * ... Bündnisse für Föderation, Klingonisches Imperium etc. vielleicht sollte auch Bajoranische oder Klingonische Religion hier hinein? Diese Kategorie ist auch ähnlich der aus den Star Trek Fakten und Infos, womit die Zeitlinie hierher gehören könnte. -- Kobi 16:35, 30. Sep 2004 (CEST) Wissenschaft und Technik * Waffe * Sonstiges * ... ** Raumfahrt *** Raumschiff *** Schiffsklasse *** Raumbasis *** Schiffswerft *** Außenposten Wie verschieden ist diese Kategorie denn von den Geräten aus Raumfahrt und Geräte? -- Kobi 16:37, 30. Sep 2004 (CEST) : Jetzt, wo du's sagst, ist "Geräte" wohl etwas mißverständlich. Ich würde Warpantrieb oder Maschinenraum zu Raumfahrt und Geräte zählen. Der Transporter wäre dann Wissenschaft? Hmm. -- Florian 13:29, 1. Okt 2004 (CEST) ::Neben Waffen könnte man auch noch Medizinische Geräte als zusätzlichen unterpunkt nehmen. Was meint ihr? -- Spocky 13:26, 29. Nov 2004 (CET) Raumfahrt und Geräte Raumbasen, Schiffswerften und Außenposten gehören auch dazu... wie auch Sonstiges: für im Raum lebende Kreaturen? oder für Flugkörper wie Dreadnought? -- Kobi 16:40, 30. Sep 2004 (CEST) :: Ich fürchte, Raumbasen, etc kollidieren mit den Orten. -- Florian 13:30, 1. Okt 2004 (CEST) ::: Was ist so schlimm daran, dafür sind Kategorien da, das ein Artiekl in mehreren drin sein kann wenn es eben so ist :) --Kai3k 17:21, 1. Okt 2004 (CEST) :: Würde bedeuten, dass "Raumbasen" eine Unterkategorie von "Raumfahrt und Geräte" und "Orte und Planeten" wäre. Interessante Anordnung. ;o) Von der Planung her habe ich da keine Bedenken und werde mich überaschen lassen, was die Praxis bringt. Allerdings hat "Außenposten" meiner Meinung nach wirklich nichts mehr mit "Raumfahrt und Geräten" zu tun. Außenposten können sowohl auf Stationen als auch auf Planeten oder Monden sein. -- Florian 14:09, 12. Okt 2004 (CEST) :::Ich würde auch eine Kategorie Technik empfehlen. -- Spocky 11:19, 23. Nov 2004 (CET) :::: Als Unterkategorie von Wissenschaft und Technik oder Raumfahrt und Geräte? Können die Kategorien vielleicht zusammengelegt oder die Wissenschaft und Technik erweitert werden? -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 11:39, 23. Nov 2004 (CET) :::::Man kann das gerne unter Wissenschaft und Technik zusammenfassen. Raumfahrt und Geräte klingt eher nach Unterkategorie davon, wobei eben Raumfahrt und Geräte beinahe den Anschein erweckt, es ginge nur um die Geräte in der Raumfahrt. Für Geräte, wie den VISOR wäre etwas in Richtung Technik der Föderation passender. -- Spocky 10:35, 25. Nov. 2004 (CET) :::::: Jetzt ist der Raumfahrt-Teil ein Unterpunkt der Technik. Klingt stimmiger. Aber immer noch wenig unter Technik. -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 08:33, 29. Nov 2004 (CET) ::::::: Darf ich zusammenfassen: Die "Enterprise" (welche auch immer) findet man dann also dort: Wissenschaft und Technik → Raumfahrt und Geräte → Raumfahrt → Raumschiff ?? Das halte ich für ein bisschen übertrieben. Auch wenn ich mir dann sogar noch eine Unterkategorie wie "Raumschiff der Föderation" vorstellen könnte ... wenn es vorher eben weniger Kategorien wären. -- Kai3k 12:54, 2. Dez 2004 (CET) : Zunächst: Der Kategorie-Baum ist im Artikel nicht zu sehen, da steht nur "Kategorie: Raumschiff". Ich wollte die Unterkategorie "Raumfahrt" auf historischen Gründen erhalten, da es mal eine Hauptkategorie war, kann aber geren wegfallen, wenn Raumfahrt auf gleicher Ebene wie Waffen und Raumschiffe kommt (wo sonst soll ich den Warp-Antrieb hinschmeißen?). Eine Unterteilung in Föderation (Menschen, Vulkanier, Boleaner, etc), Ferengi, Cardassianische Union, Borg, Romulaner, Klingonen, Breen und sonstige finde ich aufgrund des fehlenden Materials für verfrüht. Zudem kann man diese Unterteilung auf 85% der Kategorien anwenden (Planeten, Außenposten, Hauptperson...). -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 14:51, 2. Dez 2004 (CET) ::Klar "könnte" man das machen, aber du begründest es nicht zu machen, damit, das zuwenig Artikel vorhanden sind? Heißt das, wenn MA/de mal 10.000 Artikel (*g*) haben wird, man alles wieder umändern wird? Dazu ist die Diskussion um die Kategorien doch da, um im vornherein zu planen, wie es später mal am Besten aussehen würde :) Also musst du schon eine bessere Begründung finden. Wenn man es in 80% aller Kategorien machen müsste, dann muss eben nunmal so sein, so ist Star trek eben =) -- Kai3k 16:44, 2. Dez 2004 (CET) ::: Wir zementieren ja nicht die gesamte Struktur, wir zementieren nur die Pfeiler. Die Kategorien werden unweigerlich erweitert werden, da irgendwann auch neue Serien hinzukommen oder einige Kategorien überfüllt werden und es Sinn macht, diese zu unterteilen. OK, wir sparen uns 2005 ne Menge Arbeit, wenn wir Planeten, Raumschiffe und Personen jetzt schon in Borg, Cardassianer, Föderation, Ferengi, Klingonen und Romulaner aufteilen. Aber dann müssen wir uns auch jetzt schon für eine gewisse Menge an Rassen / Regierungen festlegen, oder ist es sinnvoll für jede mittlere oder kleine Rasse eine Unterrubrik anzufangen? Das Problem was ich zurzeit bei dem Konzept sehe ist, dass die Unterategorien noch sehr klein oder leer sind und so der Schaden noch dem Nutzen überwiegt. -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 17:30, 2. Dez 2004 (CET) :::Bin trotzdem jetzt schon für Kategorie:Mensch, Kategorie:Klingone, Kategorie:Romulaner... --Maith 17:46, 2. Dez 2004 (CET) Serie * TOS * TAS * TNG * DS9 * VOY * ENT * Film ** ST1 ** ST2 ** ST3 ** ST4 ** ST5 ** ST6 ** ST7 ** ST9 ** ST10 Damit man den jeweiligen Eintrag / Charakter / Gegenstand auch in eine Serie einordnen kann. Wie würdet ihr mit den Filmen verfahren? ST:1 bis ST:10? -- Florian 15:40, 30. Sep 2004 (CEST) :Wenn der Doppelpunkt im Kategorienamen der WikiSoftware keine Probleme macht, finde ich diese Lösung angemassen. --16:38, 30. Sep 2004 (CEST) Das kann ich so nicht sagen. Vielleicht doch lieber "Film"? -- Florian 14:12, 12. Okt 2004 (CEST) : Ich denke "Film" ist ganz passend, vielleicht noch als Unterkategorie ST1-ST10, wobei ich das nicht für unbedingt nötig halte... -- Kobi 14:52, 12. Okt 2004 (CEST) ::Also soll eine Person (und auch Gegenstände, Raumschiffe etc.?) die allgemein in Filmen vorkommen, diese Kategorie bekommen? Wäre es da nicht doch besser den genauen Film zu nennen, also weitere Unterkategorien in Film zu verwenden (wobei Serie → Film sehr merkwürdig ist). Okay, bei James T. Kirk wären es dann sehr viele Kategorien :) ... TOS | Hauptperson | ST1 | ST2 | ST3 | ST4 | ST5 | ST6 | ST7 -- Kai3k 11:14, 24. Nov 2004 (CET) ::: Es ist auch wichtig zu verstehen, dass unter "TOS" alles gefunden wird was mit TOS zu tun hat, gemischt nach Darsteller, Objekt oder meinetwegen Episode. Wenn wirklich die Hauptpersonen (beispielsweise) noch strukturiert werden sollen, müsste es Unterketegorie "Hauptpersonen (TOS)" usw. geben (ähnlich wie bei Episoden). Was hältst du von "Serien und Filme"? -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 12:54, 24. Nov 2004 (CET) ::::Ja, "Serien und Filme" klingt schon besser. Wollte auch nur nachfragen, ob das wie oben angegeben z.B. bei Kirk so angemessen wäre. Desweiteren möchte ich noch darauf aufmerksam machen, dass wenn man schon eine Kategorie bei Personen einfügt, dies auch richtig zu machen. Also nicht nur Kategorie:DS9 oder vielleicht Benjamin Sisko sondern wenn schon dann das Format Sisko, Benjamin zu verwenden, um eine richtige alphabetische Liste nach Nachnamen (bei Bajoranern vielleicht doch lieber andersrum) in den Kategorien zu bekommen. -- Kai3k 19:17, 24. Nov 2004 (CET) ::::: Oh, Sortierung ist auch ein offener Punkt. Bitte beachten: Kategorien sind noch in der Beta-Phase ;-). Ich denke, der Hauptsinn der TOS-Kategorie (z.B.) ist es, eine nach Serie limitierte Anzeige zu bekommen. Denkbar wären daraus folgend auch viel Später, Themengebiete zu machen ("Portale"). Bei Kirk ist das Beispiel deutlich, wie es exzessiv benutzt werden kann, aber wenn man etwas aus dem 5. Star Trek Film sucht, kann die "ST5"-Kategorie hilfreich sein. -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 21:21, 24. Nov 2004 (CET) Memory Alpha * Seite zum Löschen * Aufmerksamkeit * Copyrightverletzung * Stub * Begriffsklärung * ... Noch Ideen? -- Florian 13:25, 1. Okt 2004 (CEST) : Sicher: Stubs und Begriffsklärung, am besten gleich in die Vorlage hinein natürlich. -- Kobi 14:53, 12. Okt 2004 (CEST) Meta-Trek * Episoden und Filme ** Episode (TOS) ** Episode (TAS) ** Episode (TNG) ** Episode (DS9) ** Episode (VOY) ** Episode (ENT) ** Film * Andere Quellen * Darsteller * Synchronsprecher * Produktion * Die Fans Ich nehme an, die Meta-Trek Kategorie sollte relativ sicher umgesetzt werden, hier meine Vorschläge dafür. -- Florian 16:35, 29. Sep 2004 (CEST) : Die Fans hatte ich erst als sinnlos angesehen, macht aber durchaus Sinn, wenn wir über Conventions, Fanclubs, etc. schreiben. -- Florian 18:11, 29. Sep 2004 (CEST) Brauchen wir spezifische Episoden für TOS, TNG, usw? Die Klassifizierung in "Serien und Filme" / "TOS" ist allgemein für alles "TOS"-bezogene. -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 13:11, 22. Nov 2004 (CET) : Nach ein wenig Praxis mit den Kategorien schlage ich vor, die Episoden wirklich aufzufächern, da es ansonsten rund 400 Episoden durcheinander gibt. Nach welchem Kriterium sollen wir die Liste der Episoden sortieren? Es gibt: Produktionsnummer, Episodennummer, Sternzeit oder (wie jetzt) alphabetisch. Ich schlage Episodennummer vor. -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 16:50, 22. Nov 2004 (CET) :: Habe Synchronsprecher hinzugefügt. -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 02:08, 23. Nov 2004 (CET) ::: Ich dachte bisher, dass TOS/TAS/TNG... für die unterkategorisierung herhalten sollte, mit dem System Episoden (...) finde ich es allerdings sehr viel besser. Bezüglich der Sortierung, ich schlage vor, dass wir die Produktionsreihenfolge benutzen (bzw. in Ausnahmen die logischere Sortierung nach Staffel, wie im Falle Wiedervereinigung, Teil I und Teil II. Da ich aber auch eine alphabetische Sortierung befürworte schlage ich vor zusätzlich zur Unterkategorie auch die Hauptkategorie zu verteilen, allerdings ohne "|", so dass sie dort alphabetisch sortiert werden. -- Kobi 15:40, 27. Nov 2004 (CET) :Film gibt es doch glaube schon oben irgendwo? Ich würde wie bei den anderen Serien lieber "Episode (MOV)" haben. Welchen Grund gibt es von der sonst englichen Abkürzung jetzt plötzlich zum deutschen Wort zu wechseln? --Ivok77 11:55, 7. Dez 2004 (CET) ::Du hast Recht, "Film" gibt es schon, das habe ich in der Kategorie Diskussion:Episode (MOV) nicht beachtet (wieso hast du da nicht geantwortet?). Wobei es sich in der Hauptkategorien "Serien" (bzw. ja jetzt "Serien und Filme") bei "Film" jediglich um eine Kategorie handelt, die ST1 bis ST10 binhaltet, kann diese eigentlich auch weggelassen werden?! - Warum von einer englischen Abkürzung "plötzlich" zum deutschen Wort wechseln? 1. Bevor du das erstellt hattest, hatten wir noch nie "MOV" oder irre ich mich da? 2. deutsche MA? :P -- Kai3k 12:14, 7. Dez 2004 (CET) :::Diese (scheinbar) rethorischen Fragen, sind keine vernünftige Antwort. An der Stelle sollten wir vielleicht mal prinzipiell über diese Abkürzungen nachdenken. Entweder wir verwenden sie, dann sollten wir auch MOV verwenden, oder wir verwenden sie nicht, dann aber auch nicht TOS, TNG, DS9, VOY, ENT... Ein bisschen Systematik sollten wir schon haben... Jeder Trekki der hier "Episode (TOS)" findet wird nach "Episode (MOV)" suchen, wenn er was zu den Filmen haben will. --Ivok77 01:42, 8. Dez 2004 (CET) CSS Wäre schön, wenn noch die CSS-Dateien (bzgl. der Klasse "catlinks") angepasst werden, dass die Kategorie nicht in Weiß gehalten werden, sondern dem MA-"Design" angepasst wird (ich weiß, könnt ich für mich selbst anpassen, aber ich denke sollte auch für alle sein :) -- Kai3k 15:13, 22. Nov 2004 (CET) : Danke für den Hinweis, Kai3k. Ich hatte in meinem lokalen CSS die Änderung schon durchgeführt und das Weiß deswegen nicht mehr gesehen. Jetzt sollte es stimmen. -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 15:30, 22. Nov 2004 (CET) Hauptkategorien * Personen (Kategorie erstmal abgeschlossen) * Orte und Planeten (Kategorie erstmal abgeschlossen) * Gesellschaft und Kultur (Kategorie im Test - Diskussion offen) * Wissenschaft und Technik (Kategorie erstmal abgeschlossen) * Raumfahrt (Kategorie erstmal abgeschlossen) * Freizeit und Genuss (Kategorie erstmal abgeschlossen) * Serien und Filme (Diskussion offen) * Meta-Trek (Kategorie erstmal abgeschlossen) * Memory Alpha (Kategorie erstmal abgeschlossen) * Bilder (Kategorie im Test - Diskussion offen) Personen : verschoben nach Kategorie Diskussion:Person Orte und Planeten : verschoben nach Kategorie Diskussion:Orte und Planeten Gesellschaft und Kultur : verschoben nach Kategorie Diskussion:Gesellschaft und Kultur Wissenschaft und Technik : verschoben nach Kategorie Diskussion:Wissenschaft und Technik Raumfahrt : verschoben nach Kategorie Diskussion:Raumfahrt Freizeit und Genuss : verschoben nach Kategorie Diskussion:Freizeit und Genuss Serien und Filme : verschoben nach Memory Alpha Diskussion:Kategorie-Hierarchie/Serien und Filme Memory Alpha : verschoben nach Kategorie Diskussion:Memory Alpha Meta-Trek : verschoben nach Kategorie Diskussion:Meta-Trek Generelle Probleme : verschoben nach Memory Alpha Diskussion:Kategorie-Hierarchie/Archiv2 Vorschläge für neue Kategorie-Stränge Bilder :siehe: Kategorie Diskussion:Bilder Geschichte Der Vorschlag für die Unterkategorie wurde grob angenommen und wird unter Gesellschaft und Kultur geführt. Bitte hier weiterdiskutieren. -- Florian - ✍ talk 12:44, 30. Jun 2005 (UTC) Schiffsbereiche Nachdem ich mich näher mit den Schiffsbereichen z.B. Brücke, Maschinenraum, Sporthalle, usw. befasst habe, stellte ich fest, dass diese Artikel in keine vorhandene Kategorie passen. Wie wäre also folgende Kategorie zu bewerten: Kategorie:Schiffsbereiche ? Da es viele Bereiche auf einem Schiff gibt, kämen da genug Artikel für diese (eventuell neue) Kategorie zusammen. -- Sanyoh 01:19, 1. Mär 2006 (UTC) :Vergleichbar zu der Bilder-Kategorie sollte eigentlich mal eine Kategorie:Interieur erstellt werden ... hmm. -- Kai3k [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Kai3k|talk]] 22:56, 1. Mär 2006 (UTC) ::Ein Blick nach MA/en (die uns inzwischen mit den Kategorien überholt haben) sehe ich dort eine Kategorie:Raumschiffabteilung (Starship sections). Die Kategorie selbst ist aufgehängt bei Kategorie:Liste und könnte man durchaus noch bei Kategorie:Raumschiff einordnen. Das "Interieur" fand ich ohnehin etwas sprachlich umständlich. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 17:51, 2. Mär 2006 (UTC) Unkategorisierte Kategorien und Kategorie Serie Wir haben zwei Nicht-kategoriesierte Kategorien: *Kategorie:Spiegeluniversum und *Kategorie:DVDs. Wo sollen die hin? Das Spiegeluniversum könnte doch zu Kategorie:Politisches System, oder? Es gibt auch eine Kategorie:Serie mit sieben Unterkategorien, die wohl durch die Kategorie:Episoden und Filme abgelöst wurde, aber noch an einigen Stellen auftaucht. Kann die überall rausgelöscht werden? Kann Morn das machen? Wo sollen solche Artikel wie Geschichte des Dominion hin? Ganz ohne Kategorie, in die Kategorie:Ereignis oder eine neue Kategorie:Geschichte? Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 13:52, 11. Jun 2006 (UTC) In welche Kategorie gehören Zahlungsmittel Hallo, ich bin gerade dabei den Artikel für Chula - Das Spiel zu erstellen. Dort werden diverse Dinge als Zahlungsmittel angeboten. Den Nekta kann ich ja noch den Speisen zuordnen, aber für die Stäbchen, die Quark angeboten werden habe ich keine Kategorie. Die Frage ist nun, bekommen wir mehr als 10 Zahlungsmittel zusammen für eine neue Kategorie und ist eine solche Kategorie gewollt? Gruß --Tobi72 12:42, 22. Jun 2006 (UTC) :Mein erster Gedanke war "Zahlungseinheiten", da gucken wir mal auf Geld nach. Es würde in der Tat rund 14 andere Artikel anfallen, aber die Lösung aus MA/en gefällt mir am Besten: die packen das in eine Kategorie "Measurements" zusammen, wo dann auch Meter, Liter, Tonnen, Januar, Februar etc. enthalten sind. Mein Vorschlag also Kategorie:Maßeinheit oder Kategorie:Messgröße in Gesellschaft und Kultur aufnehmen. -- Kobi 13:20, 22. Jun 2006 (UTC) ::Weiß nicht ob das passt, da der Wert eines der Stäbchen und des Nektars nirgendwo angegeben wird. Man bietet es Quark jeweils nur als Zahlungsmittel an und der lehnt ab. Die Stübchen (Klon-Peags) werden z.B. im MA/en in keiner Kategorie geführt und der Nektar nur als Speise. Die Idee mit den Messgrößen oder Maßeinheiten ist schon gut, so lange man sie mit etwas vergleichen kann, was hier aber nicht möglich ist. --Tobi72 16:31, 22. Jun 2006 (UTC) Kategorie: Nicknames Im englischen MA gibt es eine Kategorie Nicknames. Können wir auch so etwas einführen? Da fallen uns bestimmt auch eine ganze Menge Namen ein, wie z.B. Pille (Leonard McCoy), alter Mann (Sisko für Jadzia Dax), Smily (Spitzname von O'Brien im Spiegeluniversum) und vieles mehr... Was haltet ihr davon? --Tobi72 20:44, 10. Jul 2006 (UTC) :schön! mir fällt da noch "Mr. Vulkanier", "Trip", "Seven" und "Reg" ein --Shisma 08:25, 11. Jul 2006 (UTC) Nachtrag: achja und Pinky-Haut ::Kategorie:Spitzname klingt besser. Pinky-Haut fällt übrigens unter Slang laut MA/en. Soll jetzt aber keine Einladung sein jede Menge Stubs über die Spitznamen zu erstellen, bei uns ist Pille z.B. ein Redirect. -- Kobi 18:21, 11. Jul 2006 (UTC) Spitzname ist auch gut. Wie oder wer richtet so eine Kategorie ein? Oder ist das einfach damit getan, wenn ich hingehe und das an den Artikel Alter Mann, an dem ich gerade arbeite anhänge? --Tobi72 19:00, 11. Jul 2006 (UTC) ::In der Regel finde ich es eine gute Idee ca. 48 Stunden zu warten, vielleicht hat ja jemand noch Einwende oder einen anderen Titelvorschlag. Interwikis sind übrigens genauso 'case sensitive' wie normale Links en:Old Man -- Kobi 19:52, 11. Jul 2006 (UTC) Und wie sieht es denn hiermit aus? Ist schon ein Jahr alt und immer noch nicht da. Abe noch ein paar "Garndpa Joe", "Jake-O" eventuell "Ben".--Tobi72 09:10, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) "Solid" ist auch noch einer.--Tobi72 09:17, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Siehe spitzname, das Problem ist, dass viele Spitznamen redirect auf den richtigen Namen sind--Bravomike 09:48, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Ich währe dann fast dazu geneigt, das man die Redirects dann raus nimmt und extra Artikel erstellt. Aber natürlich müsste dann jeder damit einverstanden sein.--Tobi72 09:51, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Gesperrtes Lemma Damit auch keiner motzt, dass man die Einrichtung vorher hier diskutieren sollte, rege ich mal die in Zehn Vorne Idee auch hier an. Für die Vorlage "GesperrtesLemma" hatte ich dort eine neue Kategorie mit gleichendem Namen vorgesehen, damit man gleich einen Überblick darüber bekommt, welche Begriffe immer wieder neu angelegt werden und kann das dann wiederum in andere Artikel einfließen lassen. Da die neue Kategorie meiner Meinung nach jedoch in keine der Unterkategorien so richtig reinpasst, würde ich eine Einordnung in die Hauptkategorie für richtig halten. Meinungen? : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 11:59, 15. Aug 2006 (UTC) Kategorie:Beruf Können wir eine Kategorie Beruf bekommen? Genug Einträge haben wir (siehe Forum:Kategorie Beruf?.--Tobi72 09:06, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Ich denke, das wurde Forum:Kategorie Beruf? hier schon genug diskutiert, erstell ruhig die Kategorie--Bravomike 09:48, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Kategorie:Protokoll OK, der Titel ist vielleicht nicht allzu aussagekräftig passt aber am besten für eine Kategorie, in die eben Protokollsachen kommen können. Wird hoffentlich deutlicher nach ein paar Beispielen: *Arrest *Befehl *Beförderung *Bericht *Degradierung *Felddienst *Rang und da kommen bestimmt noch ein paar zusammen. Sobald wir hier zehn gesammelt haben wäre ich wirklich dafür.--Bravomike 12:16, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Und dann können auch noch Sachen wie Protokoll selbst, Protokolloffizier und auch Erstkontakt usw. da rein--Bravomike 12:30, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Oberste Direktive, Omega Direktive? --Tobi72 12:37, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Kommandokette. Sollten nun mehr als 10 sein.--Tobi72 12:57, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) stimmt. Wie gesagt, ich halte die Kategorie für sinnvoll, wir können ja aber noch ein bisschen warten, falls sich noch jemand äußert--Bravomike 13:06, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Bin ich auch dafür, sollte vielleicht ne Unterkat zu Kategorie:Gesellschaft und Kultur werden. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:56, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Viélleicht könnten auch sachen wie Kommandocode rein--Bravomike 07:42, 14. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Definitiv, ist ja eine Art Computerprotokoll. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:43, 14. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Nur dass es nicht vergessen wird: Dienstplan--Tobi72 22:22, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) OK, zehn kandidaten haben wir, 6 tage sind um, ich lege die Kategorie an: Kategorie:Protokoll--Bravomike 22:25, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Aktuell? Ist die Kategorie Hierarchie aktuell? Da ich immer wieder Probleme damit habe, die richtigen Kategorien zu finden, habe ich mir diese Liste mal als Favoriten auf meiner Seite gespeichert, da ich sie am übersichtlichsten finde. Zuletzt habe ich ein Bild (Man.tueroeffner.voy.jpg) hinzugefügt, und mir gedacht, das dieses Bild eigentlich ein eine Art "Bild (technische Ausrüstung)-Kategorie" gehören sollte. Allerdings habe ich diese hier nicht gefunden und somit ausgelassen. Bravo hat diese dann ergänzen müssen. Es diese also doch. Wenn diese eine Kategorie in der Liste fehlt, wie viele fehlen dann noch? --HeatPoint | discuss | 21:32, 7. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Es kann sein, dass die Übersicht nicht überall vollständig ist, ja, das ist immer schon ein kleines Problem gewesen. Ich hab die entsprechende Kat ergänzt, wenn man weitere findet einfach auch dazu schreiben--Bravomike 10:26, 8. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Danke schön! Werde dann beizeiten die einzelnen Kategorien mit der Hierarchie vergleichen. Vielleicht find ich ja noch einen ;) --HeatPoint | discuss | 12:30, 8. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Verbrechen / Kriminelle Handlung Wie wäre es mit einer "Kategorie:Verbrechen" oder (wie hier vorgeschlagen) "Kategorie:Kriminelle Handlung". Wir hätten auch noch Erpressung, Entführung, Mord, Meuterei, Diebstahl, Vergewaltigung, Kriegsverbrechen und Piraterie, dazu kommt demnächst noch Hehlerei, Schmuggel und Terrorismus, eventuell könnte auch Bestechung (manchmal legal) und Falschgeld (eigentlich Ergebnis eines Verbrechens) da rein. Vergleiche auch en:Category:Crimes--Bravomike 18:06, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ich bin dafür. --HenK | discuss 18:07, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Dafür--Tobi72 20:36, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Anmerkung: ggf. wäre "Kategorie:Rechtswesen" angebracht, dann währe auch "Geisel" mit drin usw...--Tobi72 10:16, 19. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Also wenn wir Falschgeld mit in die Kategorie nehmen, dann kann auch Geisel mit rein. In einer "Kategorie:Rechtswesen" würde ich eher Sachen wie Urteil, Gesetz, Gericht, Richter, Polizei, Anwalt, Bewährung, Vorstrafe, Gefängnis usw. sammeln, auch diese Kategorie sollte unabhängig davon angelegt werden.--Bravomike 10:25, 19. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Wenn Geisel erst einmal nach Geiselnahme als Aktion verschoben worden ist, halte ich die oben genannten Artikel Urteil, Gesetz, Gericht, Richter, Polizei, Anwalt, Bewährung, Vorstrafe, Gefängnis für eine Kategorie Rechtswesen für passend, für Geiselnahme, Erpressung, Entführung, Mord, Meuterei, Diebstahl, Vergewaltigung, Kriegsverbrechen Piraterie... bin ich * Dafür eine Kategorie wie Verbrechen oder mein Vorschlag, Kriminelle Handlung anzulegen. Welches ist mir eigentlich egal, ich kam auf K.H., da es in meinen Augen noch einen Tick allgemeiner ist, und das Wort Kriminalität (vgl. en:Category:Crimes) darin vorkommt. Naja, aber Verbrechen wäre auch gut. --Andy Riker 11:09, 19. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Nur zur Nachfrage: Ich werde also, wenn es keine Widersprüche gibt, die Kategorie:Verbrechen und die Kategorie:Rechtswesen anlegen. Die Kategorie:Verbrechen wird eine Unterkategorie der Kategorie:Rechtswesen, die wiederum eine Unterkategorie der Kategorie:Gesellschaft und Kultur (oder vielleicht besser der Kategorie:Protokoll)--Bravomike 08:45, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Find ich eine gute Idee - bitte machs! :-) -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 12:03, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Militär Habe auch noch einen. Eine "Kategorie:Militär" währe sicher angebracht. Was meint ihr dazu? Gibt bestimmt genug Artikel dafür "Aufrüstung", "Krieg" usw.--Tobi72 20:36, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Dafür--Bravomike 23:05, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Dafür --HenK | discuss 10:14, 20. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Kann man längst anlegen oder nicht? Tobi hätte als "antragsteller" ja die Ehre. --HenK | discuss 10:57, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wie sollen wir die hier verweitklichen? Ich wäre dafür, Militär als Unterkategorie für Wissenschaft und Technik zu nehmen und Waffen dann als Unterkategorie für Militär. Was ist eure Meinung?--Tobi72 18:32, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ich würde Militär als Unterkategorie von Kategorie:Gesellschaft und Kultur nehmen, Waffe kann ja trotzdem Unterkategorie sein--Bravomike 18:36, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Waffe ist aber eindeutig Wissenschaft und Technik. Kann Waffe Unterkategorie von mehr als einer Kategorie sein? Militär und Wissenschaft und Technik?--Tobi72 18:39, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Würde ich sagen. Ich glaube, wir haben verschiedene Kats, die das jetzt schon sind, Kategorie:Androide beispielsweise ist in Wissenschaft und Technik und in Person--Bravomike 20:21, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Können wir das ggf. auch mit Militär Machen? Ich meine "Militär" in "Gesellschaft und Kultur" und "Wissenschaft und Technik"? Und "Waffe" als nur unter Militär. Da in Militär Teile von Beidem enthalten sind. Ich richte es einfach mal so ein.--Tobi72 12:28, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Produktion (Film) Ich wollte mal fragen, ob diese Kat aus einem bestimmten Grund nicht existiert. Wir haben ja für jede Serie eine und bei den Darstellern gibt es auch eine Film-Kat. Ich denke, für die Prod wäre sie ebenso sinnvoll. Oder nicht? Beispiele für Einträge sind: Stuart Baird, Harve Bennett, Rick Berman, André Bormanis, Brannon Braga... -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 11:44, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Nun ist eine Woche vergangen, ohne dass es eine Antwort gegeben hätte. Darf ich das so auslegen, als gäbe es keinen Einspruch? Dann würde ich die Kat gern anlegen, um mehr Ordnung in die Produktion zu bekommen. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 01:09, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Klar, freilich--Bravomike 09:13, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Neue Kat: Star Trek Autoren Ich würde gerne eine neue Kategorie für die Autoren von Star Trek-Büchern - Romane, Nachschlagewerke und Comics - (Bezeichnung: "Kategorie:Star Trek Autoren") nach dem Vorbild der MA/en Category:Star Trek authors vorschlagen. --Pflaume 02:31, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Sehr gute Idee, daran hatte ich beim Versuch, die Kat:Produktion aufzuräumen auch schon gedacht. Und wie schreiben? Kategorie:Star Trek-Autoren oder ohne Bindestrich? -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 06:13, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Bin auch dafür, was die Schreibung angeht: Freilich mit Bindestrichen, dafür aber im Singular: Kategorie:Star-Trek-Autor! Wenn jemande das Durchkoppeln in "Star Trek" nicht gefällt wäre die alternative Kategorie:Autor (Meta-Trek)--Bravomike 08:07, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::Also ich habe nichts gegen das "Durchkoppeln": Kategorie:Star-Trek-Autor finde ich absolut in Ordnung. --Pflaume 11:04, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::::Um es übersichtlicher zu machen, würde ich für den zweiten Vorschlag von Bravo stimmen: Kategorie:Autor (Meta-Trek). Sonst könnte es zu Verwechslungen führen. Kategorie:Star-Trek-Autor ist nicht eindeutig, denn des könnten auch Autoren gemeint sein, die in einer Episode erwähnt werden.--Tobi72 12:33, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::::Ich bin auch für die "Autor (Meta-Trek)"-Variante. --HenK | discuss 15:23, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Ich stimme auch für Kategorie:Autor (Meta-Trek). Der Bindestrich (und das ist ganz subjektiv Geschmackssache) in Star Trek geht gar nicht. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 20:19, 18. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Dann nehmen wir eben Kategorie:Autor (Meta-Trek). Ich wäre dafür diese Kategorie nun auch anzulegen.--Pflaume 12:03, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::::Ich denk mal da die Zeit längst schon rum ist, kannst du das schon einrichten. --HenK | discuss 14:18, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Kategorie:Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie? Sollten wir ne Kategorie:Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie anlegen? Wie bei Kategorie:Spiegeluniversum? --HenK | discuss 14:14, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) :abgesehen davon, das ich dagegen bin, bin ich dafür :)--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 14:22, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hm, du bist rätselhaft. ;) --HenK | discuss 14:24, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ich bin dafür ;) --Pflaume 14:28, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Kann mich da Shisma anschließen obwohl ich dagegen bin, bin ich dafür --Klossi 14:31, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) Benutzer:Zulu66 hat sie jetzt eingerichtet. Aber ich denke die Zeit war eh rum. --HenK | discuss 14:24, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Trotzdem sollte man bis zu einem offiziellen Ergebnis warten. Normalerweise warten wir ca. 2 Wochen und die waren noch nicht um.--Tobi72 14:59, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) 2 Wochen warn das? Oh, sorry dann wars zu voreilig. --HenK | discuss 15:01, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Zumindest denke ich das. Aber es ist jetzt passiert. Und da wohl eh genug dafür waren, werden wir die erst mal nicht löschen.--Tobi72 15:04, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Vehikel Ich schlage eine „Kategorie:Vehikel“ (oder „Fortbewegungsmittel“ oder ähnlich) vor, in der Fortbewegungsmittel aller Art, die keine Raumschiffe sind, gesammelt werden können, also beispielsweise Sachen wie HMS Enterprize, 1969er Chevrolet Camaro usw. Bis jetzt sind die immer in den Kategorien Technische Ausrüstung oder sogar Wissenschaft und Technik, und besonders die letztere finde ich eigentlich unpassend und generell ganz schön zugemüllt.--Bravomike 07:55, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Bin dafür. -- 08:27, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Auch dafür. Aber ich möchte trotzdem anstoßen, über alternative Namen nachzudenken. Vehikel find ich irgendwie nicht so überzeugend. Aber was bringt tatsächlich alles unter einen Hut? Ich möchte noch Gefährt vorschlagen, hier zwar mit Focus auf Fahren. Denn die WP leitet Vehikel auf Fahrzeug weiter mit der Auflistung (auch) von Luft-'' und ''Wasserfahrzeugen. Insofern ginge evtl. auch Fahrzeug. -- 08:49, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Dafür --Klossi 16:14, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Cluster Hallo! Ich beantrage die Kategorie:Cluster. Diese Kat könnte man in verschiedene Kats einordnen, z.B. Kategorie:Stellare Region oder Kategorie:Orte und Planeten. Inhalte sind auf alle Fälle schonmal: # Argolis-Cluster # Borias-Cluster # Dorias-Cluster # ‎Hovarian-Cluster # Hromi-Cluster # Lonka-Cluster # Lorenze-Cluster # Muratas-Sternencluster # Teleris-Cluster # Tenarus-Cluster # Zeta-Gelis-Cluster Zehn Artikel sind doch das Mindestmaß, oder? -- 20:54, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ich meine ja. Und ich bin immer für sinnvolle Kategorien. Also wär ich dafür. -- ::Vorlage:Liste der stellaren Cluster hat ja sogar noch mehr. dafür--Bravomike 21:39, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Und in welche Kat sortieren wir diese hier ein? Ich finde Kategorie:Stellare Region passender als die Orte und Planeten. -- 10:20, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Würde ich auch sagen.--Bravomike 10:20, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Filmkomponist Hallo, ich würde gerne eine Kategorie für Fimmusikkomponisten vorschlagen. Hier sind schon mal die 10 Einträge. Es können sogar noch mehr folgen # Jerry Goldsmith # James Horner # Dennis McCarthy # Joel Goldsmith # Jay Chattaway # Michael Giacchino # Brian Tyler # Alexander Courage # Yvette Blais # Jeff Michael Freue mich auf eure Meinung. 19:11, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ich bin gegen die Kategorie Filmkomponist, aber ich würde die Kategorie Komponist befürworten es gibt ja auch viele Komponisten die Musik für die Serien komponiert haben und ich denke mal das die Komponisten eine eigene Kategorie verdient haben. Aber wir sollten das nicht trennen in Serien bzw Filmkomponisten sondern diese in eine allgemeine Kategorie stecken. --Klossi 19:17, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :: @ Klossi. In dieser Kategorie befinden sich sowohl Komponisten der Serie als auch Komponisten der Filme. Aber eine Umbenennung in Komponist wäre vielleicht gut. Serienkomponist würde ja komisch klingen.-- 19:25, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Also ich denke wir sollten wenn dann schon trennen. Das Eine ist Canon, das andere Realworld. Mischen finde ich eher gesagt suboptimal.--Tobi72 19:27, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Dann passt die Bezeichnung Filmkomponist nicht deswegen sag ich ja auch das wir die Kategorie Komponist nennen, das passt doch. --Klossi 19:30, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ich glaube, Tobi meint, wir sollten nicht Leute wie Brahms oder Delvok mit den Filmkomponisten zusammenwerfen. Wie wäre es also mit „Komponist (Meta)“?--Bravomike 19:44, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Komponist (Meta) find ich gut. --Klossi 19:58, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Ja, genau das meinte ich... Sorry, wenn ich das nicht verständlich ausgedrückt habe. Aber Komponisten (Meta) pass.--Tobi72 20:14, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::Also dann Kategorie:Komponist (Meta-Trek), so wie Kategorie:Autor (Meta-Trek). Oder? -- 20:49, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Also ich bin auch für Kategorie:Komponist (Meta-Trek). -- 12:06, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kagegorie:Kleidung Könnten wir eine Kategorie:Kleidung bekommen? Diese wäre gut für: *Anzug *Baseballkappe (Wettkampf in der Holosuite) *Brautkleid *Jacke *Kleid *Krawatte *Hemd *Hose *Hut *Schuh *Smoking *Waschbärfellmütze usw. aber auch *Uniform und *Sternenflottenuniform usw. zählen ja dazu--Tobi72 14:20, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Genau das habe ich auch gerade überlegt. Wo willst Du die einordnen?--Bravomike 14:38, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Unter Kategorie:Freizeit und Genuss. Auch wenn dann die Uniformen nicht passen.--Tobi72 14:57, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Also dann wird die wohl erstellt... (7 Tage sind rum) Sollen Uniformen auch mit hinein? Das ist noch offen.--Tobi72 16:57, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::(Waren das nicht 14 Tage? siehe hier? Daher auch meine Frage ganz unten. -- 17:09, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC)) :Uniformen sollten auf jeden Fall mit rein, beziehungsweise einfach die Kategorie:Uniform als Unterkat--Bravomike 17:29, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) *Erstellt, aber unter Kategorie:Gesellschaft und Kultur, da es da wohl eher passt.--Tobi72 14:14, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Kategorie:Finanzwesen Wir brauchen ggf. auch hier eine Kategorie. Eine, unter die etwas wie *Geld *Miete *Ferengi-Handelsbehörde *Latinum *Dollar *Franc *Cent *Gehalt *Finanzberater *Steuer *Quittung usw. fällt. Da gibt es weit, weit mehr als nur die paar Begriffe.--Tobi72 15:30, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ich wäre aber vielleicht ein wenig allgemeiner für „Wirtschaft“ oder „Wirtschaft und Finanzwesen“. Dann können auch Sachen wie Industrie und Inflation mit rein.--Bravomike 17:39, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ja, der Name ist gut. Passt besser, als Gesellschaft und Kultur, wo sie jetzt drin stehen. Wäre für „Wirtschaft und Finanzwesen“.--Tobi72 17:45, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Bin auch für „Wirtschaft und Finanzwesen“. -- 12:08, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) * Erstellt.--Tobi72 13:30, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Kategorie:Haustier Und noch eine... Wäre das nicht angebracht? Wir haben: *Butler *Chester *Christina *Neelix (Katze) *Pensho *Porthos *Porthos (Spiegeluniversum) *Roy *Schneckchen *Spot Und es gibt sicher noch mehr.--Tobi72 19:50, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Das reicht für eine kleine Kategorie, denke ich. Ich bin dafür! 19:57, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Bin auch dafür. --Klossi 20:01, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Dafür. -- 20:07, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ich mag die Haustiere im Star Trek Universum, also dafür-- 17:22, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich denke Tobi könnte sie jetzt einrichten. -- 10:23, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) *Wurde von Klossi angelegt.--Tobi72 14:05, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Soundtrack Hallo, ich möchte hiermit eine Kategorie für die Soundtracks von Star Trek beantragen. Da ich in letzter Zeit Soundtrack-Artikel erstellt habe (und es weiterhin noch tun werde), fände ich eine Kategorie dafür nützlich. Ich habe hier schon mal #Star Trek: Original Television Soundtrack #Star Trek: Volume Two – Original Television Soundtrack #Star Trek: The Next Generation – Encounter at Farpoint #Star Trek: The Next Generation Volume Two – The Best of Both Worlds #Star Trek: Deep Space Nine – The Emissary #Star Trek: Voyager – Caretaker #Star Trek: Enterprise – Broken Bow #Star Trek: First Contact #Star Trek: Nemesis (Soundtrack) #This One's From the Heart Ich freue mich darauf, eure Meinung darüber zu lesen.-- 13:09, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Dafür. -- 13:15, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Gute Arbeit, Kategorie muss her! -- 13:35, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Kann mich dem nur Anschließen.--Klossi 17:28, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Mehr als eine Woche ist herum, deshalb werde ich diese Kategorie anlegen-- [[Soundtrek]] 19:30, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Logbucheintrag Durch die neuen Logbucheinträge über "Logbuch/Serie/StaffelxEpisode/Eintrag" haben wird hunderte Einträge der Logbücher. Diese sollten in eine eigene Kategorie. Die Arbeit machen Plasmarelais und ich uns ja schon. Dabei sollten die Einträge dann auch kategoriesiert werden. Deshalb mit "noinclude" eine Kategorie dafür.--Tobi72 21:15, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Können wir eigentlich Sofort Anlegen da es Mittlerweile schon soviele Einträge dafür gibt. --Klossi 22:36, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Pro--Joe-le 22:53, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Dafür--[[Soundtrek]] 17:38, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) *Nach 8 Tagen Erstellt.--Tobi72 13:15, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Kann man daraus nun schließen, dass der Vorschlag mit den 7 tagen nun endgültig durch ist? Gab ja irgendwo noch Zweifel, dass es so ist. -- Abstimmungszeitraum Ich hab da mal ne Frage: Warum hat es sich hier eigentlich eingebürgert, dass dieAbstimmungszeitraum 14 Tage dauert? Das kommt mir relativ lang vor im Vergleich zu anderen. Bei einer Abstimmung zu einem Exzellenten Artikel sind es 7 Tage, bei einer AZL 5 Tage. Warum dann so viel länger? -- 08:50, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ich bin um ehrlich zu sein, auch immer von 7 Tagen ausgegangen…--Bravomike 15:52, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Vllt. können wir uns ja darauf einigen das etwas zu verkürzen. -- 16:00, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::In meinen Augen ist eine neue Kategorie lange nicht so "dramatisch" wie zum Beispiel ein exzellenter Artikel oder eine Löschung, daher können wir getrost 7 Tage sagen, vielleicht auch nur 5. 17:44, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Noch mehr Meinungen dazu? -- 13:17, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Wenn es beim ExzellArt 7 Tage sind und beim AZL 5 Tage, dann sind hier 7 Tage auch genug. Aber weniger muss auch nicht sein. Es möchten sich ja auch Leute zu Wort melden, die vllt nicht jeden Tag on sind. -- 13:34, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Stimmt. Dann 7 Tage. Soll das schon für die neuen Abstimmungen unten gelten? -- 20:45, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich würde das gerne nocheinmal aufnehmen und dann auch ein Ergebnis daraus ziehen. Deshalb erbitte ich Einwände gegen eine Festlegung auf sieben Tage, bevor ich das in den Kopf dieser Diskussion schreiben. Bravo scheint ja nix dagegen zu haben., ich auch nicht. Gibt es irgendwo Details dazu zu lesen? Steht vllt irgendwo mehr, als ich bislang dazu gefunden habe? Dann sage ich mal, das es fest ist, sofern wir in 7 Tagen keine Einwände bzw. ggf. einen Konsens haben. Danke! -- 07:51, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich habs oben mal so eingetragen. -- 08:10, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Navigationsleisten Ich schlage hiermit eine Sammel-Kategorie für Navigationsleisten vor. Da es nun mittlerweile zu etlichen Objekttypen solche Navigationsleisten gibt, wäre eine Übersicht ganz nützlich. Das wäre auch praktisch für Bearbeiter der Vorlagen, die sie dann nicht umständlich über Suchfunktion erreichen müssen. --Mark McWire 20:15, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Gute Idee, bin dafür. -- 20:29, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich bin auch dafür.-- 13:06, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) *'dafür'... hatte ich auch schon angedacht, aber als "noinclude".--Tobi72 21:11, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Kategorie: Moral und Ethik Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob es für eine solche Kategorie schon reicht, vielleicht könnt ihr mir ja mal beim Sammeln helfen. Ich habe bis jetzt *Ehre *Liebe *Moral *Pflicht *Gefühl *Mut vielleicht kennt ja jemand noch welche? Sonst gibt es sicherlich auch noch verlinkte Artikel, die hier hineinpassen würden, die nur noch nicht angelegt sind. Ich denke, dass die Artikel in einer solchen Kategorie besser aufgehoben wären als in Gesellschaft und Kultur.--Joe-le 11:16, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Wenn noch mehr Artikel gefunden werden auf jeden fall dafür.--[[Soundtrek]] 18:33, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Tja, ich denke da kann noch folgendes rein: ::* Verantwortung ::* Vertrauen ::* Entehrung (wegen Ehre) ::* Gerechtigkeit ::* Ehrlichkeit ::* Versprechen ::* Mitleid ::* Nächstenliebe ::* Beileid ::etwa mit absteigender Relevanz. Insofern: dafür. -- 18:44, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::dafür -- 19:35, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bisher nicht in Deutschland erschienene Romane Die Vorlage:Roman-Sidebar hat alle Romane, die kein deutsches Veröffentlichungsdatum haben, in die Kategorie:Bisher nicht in Deutschland erschienene Romane einsortiert. Sie umfasst mittlerweile 20 Artikel und kann sicher erstellt werden. -- 19:33, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :dafür -- 19:36, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::pro--[[Soundtrek]] 11:49, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hat sich schon erledigt. Shisma hat offenbar den entsprechenden Teil in der Vorlage:Roman-Sidebar wieder entfernt. -- 21:24, 4. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Regisseur Wäre eine Kategorie:Regisseur vllt. angebracht als unterkat von Produktion? (Müssten doch mind. 10 sein.)-- 22:32, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Dafür, haben ja alle bedeutenden Darsteller schon Regie geführt. -- 03:24, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Dafür, weil ich denke, dass wir auf jeden Fall mehr als 10 zusammen bekommen.-- 17:46, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Kann jetzt gefüllt werden. -- 14:59, 22. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Kategorie:Ohne Bild Was haltet ihr von einer Art inoffiziellen Wartungskategorie, in die alle Darsteller und Charaktere gesetzt werden, in deren Artikel noch ein Bild fehlt? Natürlich beschränkt auf eben jene, die überhaupt zu sehen waren. Das sollte vllt am besten eine versteckte Kategorie sein, aber so hätte man zentral Überblick, wo noch Bilder fehlen. Mir fällt aber kein ordentlicher Name für diese Kat ein. -- 19:42, 21. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Eine gute Idee, vllt als Name Kategorie:Artikel ohne Bild ?-- 14:28, 22. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Hmm, ich wollte das eigentlich wirklich auf Darsteller und Charaktere begrenzen. Bei dem Namen könnte auch Großer fermatscher Satz mit rein. Und der bekommt wohl nie eins ;-) Oder wir wär's mit Kategorie:Portrait fehlt? -- 14:32, 22. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :finde ich gut-- 14:39, 22. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Kategorie:Maquis Wir kennen ja aus den verschiedenen Episoden von Voy, DS9 und TNG viele Mitglieder des Maquis, sollten wir da ggf. eine eigene Kategorie erstellen? Wir haben: *Calvin Hudson *Amaros *Niles *Sakonna *Chakotay *B'Elanna Torres *Ro Laren *Michael Eddington *Macias *Thomas Riker usw. Das sind weit mehr als 10. MA/en hat 55.--Tobi72 14:21, 1. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Kommt noch die halbe Voyager Crew dazu bin auf jedenfall dafür. --Klossi 14:55, 1. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::Schließe mich dem an und wie Klossi schon anmerkte kommen sicherlich auch noch einige dazu. --Terran2151 15:03, 1. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :dafür --Pflaume 15:04, 1. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :::Dafür -- 15:15, 1. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Dafür-- 15:27, 1. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :dafür-- 16:45, 1. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :::@Tobi: Ich denke es kann eingerichtet werden. ;) Oder hab ich wieder was übersehen?^^ -- 15:21, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::::Jup, noch mal nachträglich dafür--Bravomike 18:14, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::::Um das ganze zu verdeutlichen...dafür --D47h0r 18:47, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:DVD Hallo, ich möchte die Artikel der Kategorie:DVDs in Kategorie:DVD einordnen, da wir hier nur Kategorien im Singular benennen. Hat jemand was dagegen?-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 19:31, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Späte Antwort zwar aber ich hätte nix dagegen. -- 12:39, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ah, es gab also doch 'ne Diskussion dazu. Naja besser spät als nie: dafür ;) --Pflaume 15:20, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:Stuntdarsteller Ich würde gerne analog zur MA/en (en:Category:Stunt performers) eine Kategorie für die Stuntleute und (Stunt-/Licht-/Body-)Doubles einrichten. Wir haben ja bereits einige spezifische produktionsorientierte Kategorien, wie für Komponisten und Regisseure. Ich denke, Beispiele kann ich mir schenken: es gibt hunderte Stuntmen/Stuntwomen, die ihren Kopf (oder sonstwas) für Star Trek hingehalten haben ;) --Pflaume 12:43, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :gute Idee, dafür -- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 13:38, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::dafür -- 15:29, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::dafür --Klossi 18:35, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:Stuntdarsteller wurde wie einstimmig beschlossen angelegt. --Pflaume 16:02, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:Autor Brauchen wir ne Kat "Autor" oder "Drehbuchautor"? Die MA/en hat 293 Artikel in ihrer Version der Kategorie. Ich weiß jetzt nicht genau wie viel wir schon haben. Aber dürften auch so einige sein. -- 09:56, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :ich bin für Drehbuchautor. Wenn wir eine Katgegorie:Autor haben, vermischt sich das vermutlich mit den Autoren von den Romanen und das fände ich nicht optimal.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 11:33, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ja das ist ein Argument. :) -- 11:37, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::"Drehbuchautor" fänd ich auch ok. Falls später gewünscht, könnte man ja immer noch eine Kategorie "Romanautor" o.ä. anlegen.--Joe-le 11:39, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Nur zur Info, unsere Kategorie für (Roman, Sachbuch, Comic, etc.)-Autoren heißt: Kategorie:Autor (Meta-Trek). Ich bin jedoch auch dafür, die Drehbuchautoren davon abzugrenzen, also eine Unterkategorie Kategorie:Drehbuchautor einzurichten. --Pflaume 19:23, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hab die Kategorie nun erstellt. -- 14:21, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Wartungskategorie Hallo, ich wolle mal Fragen, ob jemand etwas dagegen hätte, wenn ich für eine kurze Zeit ein paar Bilder in eine temporäre Kat sortieren würde. Ich möchte nämlich alle Bilder, die bislang nur in der Episodenkat sind in mindestens eine "richtige" Kat sortieren. Da wäre es einfacher, wenn ich alle betreffenden Bilder erstmal in eine Kategorie:Kat fehlt oder Kategorie:To do Plasmarelais ;-) oder so tun könnte. Danke für Meinungen und Hinweise! Mir fällt grad ein: dazu müsste ich die Kat nichtmal anlegen. -- 16:35, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) :nichts dagegen -- < Soundtrek > [ Talk ] 17:48, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Mach ruhig. Es gibt irgendwie eine Möglichkeit, eine reine Wartungskategorie auch unsichtbar zu machen, ich finde es aber gerade nicht.--Bravomike 21:12, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ja, das war mit oder so. Danke für den Tip, mach ich dann so. -- 23:35, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) OK, scheint zu funzen. Ich werd die Kat dann morgen mal füllen lassen. -- 00:04, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Ein nützliches Werkzeug, gute Sache.--Bravomike 06:42, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) Unterkategorien für „Gesellschaft und Kultur“ Da die Kategorie:Gesellschaft und Kultur ein wenig unaufgeräumt scheint, sollten wir uns Gedanken über neue Unterkategorien machen. Ich würde gerne mit drei Vorschlägen anfangen: * neue Unterkategorie Kategorie:Sprache ** Bsp.: Deutsch, Französisch, Englisch, Schwedisch, Klingonische Sprache, Ferengi (Sprache), Altes Bajoranisch, Bajoranische Sprache, Vulkanische Sprache, Gebärdensprache, Amerikanische Zeichensprache, etc. * neue Unterkategorie Kategorie:Kunst ** Bsp. Bildende Kunst, Bitte nimm mich mit, Flitterwochen auf Andoras, Bild, usw. *Umbenennung der Unterkategorie: Kategorie:Film zu Kategorie:Film und Fernsehen **Damit eben auch solche Sendungen wie „Briefing mit Neelix“, „Guten Morgen, Voyager“ da besser reinpassen. --Pflaume 20:22, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :wo wir schon mal dabei sind, ich würde gerne Kategorie:Musik mit der Unterkategorie Lieder oder Musikalische Werke oder so, versehen-- 20:50, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::dafür für Sprache, die wollte ich vor knapp zwei Wochen selbst vorschlagen. dafür für Kunst, mit den Kategorien Literatur, Musik und Film gleich als Unterkategorien. dafür für die Umbenennung Film & Fernsehen, bringt nix, da zu trennen. dafür für die Unterkategorie „Musikstück“ (das dürfte doch als Titel gehen, oder?)--Bravomike 21:19, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::ja, Musikstück finde ich auch super-- 21:24, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::Bei allem dafür. -- 22:08, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ebenfalls bei allem dafür. -- 04:04, 15. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ganz klar dafür. --[[Benutzer:Terran2151|'T'''erran '''2'1'5'''1]] 09:59, 15. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Habe nun die folgenden Kategorien wie besprochen angelegt: Kategorie:Sprache, Kategorie:Kunst, Kategorie:Film und Fernsehen, Kategorie:Musikstück. „Musikstück“ ist nun eine Unterkategorie von Kategorie:Musik. „Musik“, „Literatur“ und „Film und Fernsehen” sind Unterkategorien von „Kunst“. „Kunst“ und „Sprache“ sind nun Unterkategorien von Kategorie:Gesellschaft und Kultur. --Pflaume 19:31, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie: Gründer Ich weiß nicht, ob wir zehn Individuen zusammenbekommen, aber eine so bedeutende Spezies sollte schon seine eigenen Kategorie bekommen, denke ich.--Joe-le 11:18, 15. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :'Zustimmung''' -- < Soundtrek > [ Talk ] 12:08, 15. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::->Kategorie:Wechselbalg existiert bereits. Der Name lautet „Wechselbalg“ und nicht „Gründer“, weil das die Spezies ist, Gründer dagegen nur die Gruppe von Wechselbälgern, die das Dominion regieren (Odo und Laas sind Wechselbälger, aber keine Gründer)--Bravomike 12:16, 15. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Das macht Sinn, hatte die Kategorie wohl irgendwie übersehen. Die Artikel dazu müssten dann wohl mal überarbeitet werden, weil da gehen die Begrifflichkeiten ziemlich durcheinander, siehe nur Gründer. Ich sprech das an angemessener Stelle mal an.--Joe-le 12:35, 15. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:Schule Sollten wir eine "Kategorie:Schule" haben? Ich denke genug Artikel haben wir: *Schule *Schulfach *Literatur *Mathematik *Technik (Schulfach) *Geschichte (Schulfach) *Lehrplan *Aufsatz *Lehrer *Schüler *Unterricht *Schulglocke Ich denke das macht Sinn, vor allem wenn noch mehr dazu kommt (wovon auszugehen ist)--Tobi72 12:09, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) *'Stimme dem zu'. Hausaufgabe dürfte sich u.a. noch hinzugesellen. --Pflaume 12:24, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Nachtrag: Auch Zeugnis und Privatunterricht haben wir da noch. Allerdings sollte man auch in Betracht ziehen, die Kategorie eher allgemeiner Erziehung oder Bildung nennen (vgl. MA/en Category:Education), damit dort neben Schule, auch Kindergarten, Studium, Berufsausbildung und Erwachsenenbildung Platz finden können. Einige Artikel werden sich da eh überschneiden (Unterricht gibt's bspw. sowohl in der Schule, als auch auf der Akademie). --Pflaume 12:33, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Ich bin auch dafür. Sollte als Unterkategorie von Wissenschaft und Gesellschaft und Kultur angelegt werden. --Mark McWire 12:59, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Dann kann man Bildung nehmen, da passt dann auch Akademie der Sternenflotte und Studium mit rein.--Tobi72 18:35, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Zustimmung zu "Bildung". -- 21:43, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) *'Erledigt'--Tobi72 22:52, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:Bild (Bildschirmeinblendungen) Diese Unterkategorie zu Kategorie:Bild (Produktion) wurde bereits an anderer Stelle - siehe hier - von ''Plasmarelais'' vorgeschlagen (nebst Auflistung von zahlreichen Beispielen). Wir sollten hier noch abschließend darüber abstimmen. --Pflaume 21:58, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) *Zustimmung.--Bravomike 06:53, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) *Dafür. -- 08:28, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) *Keine Einwände -- < Soundtrek > [ Talk ] 21:16, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) **nach mehr als 7 Tagen ohne Gegenstimme angenommen: Kategorie:Bild (Bildschirmeinblendungen) erstellt. --Pflaume 17:35, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:Bild- und Tonträger In dieser Diskussion vorgeschlagen und dem ist auch zugestimmt worden. Die Abstimmung begann quasi am 4. August. Ich schreibs nur der Ordnung halber noch mal hier hin. -- 09:01, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hatte das in der o.g. Disk so verstanden, als solle die neue Kat übergeordnet werden, also etwa so: :* Kategorie:Meta-Trek :** Kategorie:Bild- und Tonträger :*** Kategorie:DVD :*** Kategorie:Soundtrack :Ich weiß allerdings nicht genau, ob auch die Soundtrack-Kat gemeint war. Und wenn wir das wissen, muss sie hier auch noch rein. -- 09:16, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Du hast wohl recht. Aber ich denke an VHS und Hörspiele gibts nicht sehr viel oder? Obwohl, kann ja noch werden. -- 09:19, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Neue Sektion: Kategorien für Vorlagen Ich hab mir grad mal Spezial:Nicht kategorisierte Vorlagen angesehen und mich gefragt, ob wir überhaupt Vorlagen in Kats setzen. Das wäre aber der Übersicht ganz dienlich. Aus dem Stehgreif fallen mir folgenden mögliche Kategorien ein: * Vorlage (Episodentitel) * Vorlage (Bild des Tages) * Vorlage (Nächste Episoden) * Vorlage (Schon gewusst) * Vorlage (Artikel der Woche) * Vorlage (Navigationsleiste) im Moment ex. als Kategorie:Navigationsleiste * Vorlage (Nachrichtenvorlagen) * Vorlage (Bild) für Copyright-, Format-, Ausschnitt-Vorlagen usw * Vorlage (Technische Vorlagen) für , , , }}, , usw. Das bringt doch auf lange Sicht sicher etwas mehr Struktur in unsere Vorlagen. -- 15:33, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Kats sind immer gut, ich bin dafür--Bravomike 20:58, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Weitere Einfälle sind: * Vorlage (Zehn Vorne) * Vorlage (Sidebar) * Vorlage (Zitat der Woche) später vllt auch mehr. -- 12:03, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:Versteckte Kategorien Die würd ich auch gern mal anlegen. Eigentlich sollte die (wenn ichs recht verstehe) alle Kats listen, die mit als versteckt markiert sind. Vllt tut sie das, wenn sie erstmal erstellt ist. -- 06:56, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Gibt es schon: Kategorie:Versteckte Kategorie--Bravomike 07:12, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Seltsam. Die versteckten Kats tragen aber am Seitenende einen Redlink auf die Kat Versteckte Kategorie'n'' und nicht auf Versteckte Kategorie. Das liegt wohl am ? -- 07:46, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) OK, ein Edit an MediaWiki:Hidden-category-category hats offenbar gelöst. -- 07:48, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) TV-Sender Was für eine Kat kann man für TV-Sender anlegen? Die sind momentan nur in der meta-trek kat. Kategorie:TV-Sender wäre naheliegend. Da hätten wir nur 9 Artikel momentan. Die MA/en hat paar mehr, aber aus allen möglichen Ländern. -- 18:31, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Maquis Wieso haben wir eigentlich keine Kategorie:Maquismitglied? Wären auf jeden Fall mehr als 10. -- 15:18, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Entschuldigt.....ich hab das weiter oben nicht gesehen. -- 15:20, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Firmen Und noch ein Vorschlag.^^ Ich finde wir bräuchten eine Kategorie für Firmen. Sowohl für die ganzen Firmen der Produktion (müssten mind. 10 sein) als auch z.b. Spiele-Entwickler und -Publisher, welche nur in der Kategorie:Meta-Trek liegen (zwei kats oder eine gemeinsame). Bin mir nur nicht ganz sicher wie sie heißen soll. -- 10:27, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :„Produktionsfirmen“ vielleicht?--Bravomike 11:29, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Dachte ich auch. Aber dürfen da dann auch TV-Sender rein? Und wie ist es mit Spieleentwicklern usw.? „Produktion“ war ja in MA bisher meistens mit Filmen und Serien verbunden. -- 12:02, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, das stimmt, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das unbedingt so seien muss. Wenn allerdings auch die Sender da mit rein sollen, dann passt das sowieso nicht mehr so gut--Bravomike 15:06, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Oder halt ne eigene Kat für die. Siehe oben. -- 00:06, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Videospiele Ich schlage eine Kategorie:Videospiel (halt für PC und Konsolen) oder ähnliches vor. Bisher sind Spiele nur in der kategorie Meta-Trek. -- 09:58, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Voll und ganz deiner Meinung. Gruß --[[Benutzer:Terran2151|'T'''erran '''2'1'5'1]] 11:17, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Zustimmung. --D47h0r 11:20, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::Bekommt auch meine Zustimmung NCC1701E 17:38, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Halt, ich sehe gerade wir haben die Kategorie:Spiel (Meta-Trek), wo einiege Spiele schon drin sind. Aber wohl nicht alle. Daher dachte ich es gibt so ne Kat noch nicht. (Alsheimer hab ich wohl auch, denn ich kenn die kat eigentlich schon.^^) '''Also ziehe ich meinen Vorschlag wieder zurück. -- 14:49, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Talaxianische Kultur Es ist viel über die Kultur der Talaxianer bekannt, Speisen, Getränke, Rituale, Kriege usw. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir ähnlich wie bei anderen Kulturen eine eigene Kategorie einführen in der wir alles über die Talaxianer einfügen. Ich schlage hiermit die Kategorie:Talaxianisch vor. --Klossi 10:21, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Zustimmung--Bravomike 17:14, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Vulkanische Schiffsklasse Ich schlage eine Kategorie:Vulkanische Schiffsklasse vor. Wir hätten da: *Vulkanische Langstreckenfähre *Vulkanischer Kommandokreuzer *Vulkanisches Erkundungsschiff *Vulkanisches Raumschiff (2239) *Vulkanisches Shuttle *D'Kyr-Typ *D'Vahl-Typ *Surak-Klasse *T'Pau-Typ *Maymora-Klasse -- 23:25, 29. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :MA/en kommt sogar auf 20, also von mir aus ja--Bravomike 07:33, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Angelegt. -- 12:24, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) TV-Sender (#2) Ich beantrage die Kategorie:TV-Sender. Wir haben seit Tele 5 genau 10 Artikel dafür. Wovon soll die Kategorie eine unterkat werden? Einfach Kategorie:Meta-Trek? -- 00:16, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Sollte das nicht eher "Kategorie:TV-Sender (Meta-Trek)" sein? Sonst kommen zum Schluss noch Artikel wie Kanal 90 oder so rein, die ja InUniverse Artikel sind.--Tobi72 09:26, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Berechtigte Frage. Haste wohl recht. Dann Kategorie:TV-Sender (Meta-Trek) -- 09:34, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Also umsetzen? -- 19:36, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Es hat niemand etwas dagegen erwähnt, ich würde sagen ja. --D47h0r Talk 20:20, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Angelegt. -- 20:53, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Kategorie: Politiker Ich schlage die Kategorie "Politiker" vor, da es in den Star Trek-Serien doch einige gibt. --William.Riker 22:35, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Es müssen mindestens 10 Artikel dafür da sein. Weiß grad nicht obs so ist. Dann wär ich dafür. -- 22:41, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich weiß nicht ob wir jetzt auch Berufe als Personenkategorie einführen sollen, erst Politiker, dann vielleicht später Lehrer, dann vielleicht Gärtner usw also ich find das keine gute Idee stimme dagegen. --Klossi 22:50, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Folgende habe ich zunächst mal gefunden: *Alexander der Große *Dschingis Khan *Gaius Iulius Caesar *Napoléon Bonaparte *Winston Churchill *Adolf Hitler *Minister Jaro *Mehrere US-amerikanische Präsidenten *Die Föderationspräsidenten *Kanzler der Klingonen *Praetoren, Senatoren der Romulaner; das sind mehr als zehn Politiker. --William.Riker 22:54, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Sehe das so wie Klossi. Dagegen.--Tobi72 18:22, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Vielleicht könnten die auch alle in die Kategorie:Politik. Oder sollen da keine Personen rein? -- 21:34, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Denn das ist nur für Gesetz und alles was mit Politik zu tun hat, da kommen einen Personen rein. --Klossi 21:36, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Was meinst du mit "da kommen einen Personen rein", Klossi? Meinst du, dass wir alle oben genannte Personen in die Kategorie "Politik" verschieben sollten? --William.Riker 21:56, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Ich finde eine Kategorie für Politiker keine schlechte Idee. Vielleicht könnte man aber auch eine Sammelkategorie einrichten, sodass eine Kategorie für z.B. Gärtner vermieden werden kann.--[[Soundtrek]] 17:42, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::Bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Zumal manche der o.g. Personen imo nicht verdienen, "Politiker" genannt zu werden. -- 14:43, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Schiffsklassen Da unsere Raumschiffsklassenübersicht doch ein wenig dürftig ist und um etwas Übersicht bei den Schiffsklassen einzubringen, würde ich Folgende Kategorien für folgende Schiffsklassen:Cardassianischen-Schiffsklassen, den Bajoranischen-Schiffsklassen, Xindi-Schiffsklassen und den Vulkanischen-Schiffsklassen vorschlagen. --Klossi 09:05, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Warum nicht.--[[Soundtrek]] 11:34, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :dafür -- 22:32, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Wenn da jeweils 10 zusammenkommen, dafür. -- 10:54, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Gibt es diese Kats mittlerweile? -- 14:43, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Umbenennung in Raumschiffsklasse Ich schlage hiermit vor es in Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen umzubenennen, da wir ja auch noch richtige Schiffsklassen wie Segelschiff, Flugzeugträger, etc. haben und daher Schiffsklasse bisher auf Schiff verweist. Siehe dazu auch Diskussion:Schiffsklasse. --Mark McWire 13:03, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :In dem Fall müssten auch die Kategorien "Schiffswerft" in "Kategorie:Raumschiffswerft" und "Schiffs- und Stationsbereich" in "Raumschiffs- und -stationsbereich" umbenannt werden.--Tobi72 19:48, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :: Sprachlich gesehen ist diese Forderung völlig korrekt. --79.244.65.48 11:18, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich persönlich lege nicht so viel wert auf diese strikte Trennung von Schiff und Raumschiff. Deshalb tendiere ich eher zu einem Nein. -- 14:43, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Tarnidentität / Deckname / Falsche Identität Eine Kategorie für die ganzen falschen Namen, die Personen nutzen. Die MA/en hat Category:Aliases mit 69 Einträgen, unsere Liste dürfte sogar noch umfangreicher sein, weil wir oftmals genauer trennen. Frage ist nur, wie wir sie nennen: „Deckname“ und „Tarnidentität“ sind sehr bewusst, „Falsche Identität“ eventuell allgemeiner.--Bravomike 06:42, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ja find ich sehr passend da haben wir ja wirklich viele Personen die da reinpassen, also ich bin dafür. --Klossi 07:11, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich stimme zu das wird hier benötigt an Besten wäre wohl Deckname, das dürfte wohl das gebräuchlichste sein.NCC1701E 10:13, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::Generell gibt es von mir hierzu auch eine Zustimmung. Allerdings wäre ich eher für den Begriff "Falsche Identität", denn ein Deckname etc ist ja auch eine falsche Identität, daher sollte dieser Begriff besser passen. --D47h0r 10:53, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::::vlt etwas wo auch John Doe rein passt?!-- 12:05, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) „Falscher Name“?--Bravomike 12:15, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Finde ich eher nicht da passt eher D47h0r vorschlag. Dem ich mich hiermit anschließe. NCC1701E 12:22, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Gibt es noch Vorschläge? Im Moment sieht es nach „Falsche Identität“ aus. Was ich noch einbringen kann, das absolut neutral ist, aber im Deutschen eigentlich nicht üblich, ist „Alias“.--Bravomike 07:21, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Also ich finde inzwischen „Alias“ am besten, weil es neutral ist.--Bravomike 17:14, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::::Wollen wir dann Alias anlegen? -- 14:43, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) angelegt--Bravomike 21:44, 21. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Edo Ich beantrage hiermit die Kategorie:Edo. Aufgrund unsere Regel über namenlose Personen und haben wir somit sehr viele Artikel über Edo Personen. Um eine bessere Übersicht zu wahren bin ich dafür für die Edo eine eigene Kategorie einzurichten. --Klossi 12:54, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ich hätte nichts dagegen. Gruß --[[Benutzer:Terran2151|'T'''erran '''2'1'5'''1]] 15:40, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Dafür. -- 14:43, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Angelegt. -- 20:21, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Kategorie:Bild (VHS-Cover) Nachdem ich grad mal ein paar VHS-Cover hochgeladen habe, würde sich diese Kat lohnen. Momentan finden sich die Cover in Kategorie:Bild (Cover). Das macht sich dann auch leicht über die Vorlage. -- 22:38, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) *'dafür'''--Bravomike 06:44, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) *'dafür' -- 06:22, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Kategorie:Bild (Bildschirmeinblendungen) Da könnte man Ordnung schaffen, deshalb schlage ich eine Struktur etwa so vor: *Kategorie:Bild (Bildschirmeinblendungen) **Kategorie:Bild (DVD-Menüs) **Kategorie:Bild (Episodentitel DS9) **... **Kategorie:Bild (Episodentitel VOY) **Kategorie:Bild (Serientitel) Bilder gibts genug :) Serientitel haben wir auch genug, siehe hier. -- 11:01, 9. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :generell für eine weitere Untergliederung - möchte allerdings anmerken, dass zukünftig noch weitere Einblendungen, wie etwa die Darsteller-/Mitarbeiterlisten dazukommen könnten (für TOS müsste ich dafür sogar noch irgendwo Screencaps rumfliegen haben). Besonders bei TOS und TNG ist dies interessant, da es dort deutschsprachige Credits sind. Diese Bilder könnten wichtige Quellen für die (fehlerhafte) Schreibweise von Personennamen sein. Ich würde das Ganze daher vielleicht eher zusammenfassend unter Kategorie:Bild (Credits SERIE) laufen lassen. --Pflaume 12:14, 9. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::dafür, und besonders auch für Pflaumes Ergänzung.--Bravomike 17:35, 9. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Klingt sehr gut. -- 22:10, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::schließe mich an -- 06:22, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Erledigt. -- 15:34, 25. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Kategorie:Hybrid Ich wollt mal eine Kategorie:Hybrid vorschlagen (hab ich in der WP/en gesehen). Beispiele wären: # Tora Ziyal # Deanna Troi # Ian Andrew Troi # Alexander Rozhenko # K'Ehleyr # B'Elanna Torres # Neelix # Naomi Wildman # Spock # Ba'el # Daniel Kwan # Sela Selar # Talla und noch einige mehr. -- 22:21, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Grundsätzlich dafür, aber warum ist "Neelix" hier aufgeführt? Hab ich da was verpasst? Oder meindest du Tuvix?--Tobi72 22:26, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Nein, ich meinte Neelix. Laut der MA/en wird in der Episode Verwerfliche Experimente erwähnt, dass er zu 1/8 Myleaner ist. -- 22:32, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Wieder was gelernt. Danke.--Tobi72 22:36, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::dafür -- 06:22, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::dafür--Bravomike 06:28, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Erledigt. -- 15:47, 25. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Alltagsgegenstände Eine weitere Kategorie, zum Aufräumen von Kategorie:Technische Ausrüstung sind Alltagsgegenstände und -begriffe, wie z.B. * Aquarium * Armatur * Armbanduhr * Bleistift * Brennofen * Container * Dose * Eimer * Essstäbchen * Fallschirm * Fass * Fernglas * Fessel * Feuerlöscher * Feuerzeug * Fliegenfänger * Geldkoffer * Glas * Glücksspielgerät * Handschellen * Jalousie * Kanister * Kiste * Klinge * Kompass * Kühlschrank * Leiter * Nagel (Bauelement) * Nähkasten * Planke * Regal * Sack * Sattel * Seil * Strick * Tablett * Tapezierrolle * Taschenuhr * Teller (Gegenstand) * Toaster * Türstopper * Zelt --Mark McWire 21:26, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Pfütze hat zur Zeit die Kategorie:Ort. Ist die Kategorie ok oder sollte sie hier aufgeführt werden, unter die neutralere Kategorie: Alltägliches Objekt? Ich denke, Pfützen kommen auch nicht seltener vor als Planke oder Tapezierrolle. Unterschied ist nur, dass eine Pfütze in der Regel keine Funktion wie die anderen aufgeführten erfüllt, aber vielleicht kann man die Kategorie wie vorgeschlagen weiter fassen. -- 17:36, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :: Man kann auch eine Sammelkategorie draus machen, welche lauter reale Begriffe erhält, die sonst nirgends so richtig rein passen. :::Ja, der Name ist noch nicht so überzeugend. Wir haben einen Artikel "Pfütze"? Wie wärs mit Kategorie:Alltag? -- 14:43, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::: Gibt es hier eine Einigung? --Mark McWire 17:40, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Kategorie Tierklasse Scheinbar ist das hier richtig aufgehoben, also bringe ich das hier mit hinein: Wir brauchen mindestens eine weitere Klasse für den Bereich Tiere. Den Artikel "Säugetier" musste ich notgedrungen unter "Tierart" führen, weil wir nunmal keine andere Kat haben und Säugetier muss somit in die selbe Kat wie Delphin, obwohl das natürlich nicht geht, wie jeder nachvollziehen kann. Die Biologie hat viele Kategorien im Tierreich und Pflanzenreich eingeführt und wir sollten wenigstens zwei davon benutzen. "Tierart" für einzelne Tierspezies haben wir ja schon. Für sowas wie Säugetiere sollten wir zumindest noch die Kategorie "Tierklasse" einführen auch wenn vielleicht von der Richtlinie abgewichen werden muss, dass eine Kat mindestens 10 Einträge enthalten muss, oder so. Tierart für "Säugetier" ist nicht korrekt. -- EyeOfTheBeholder 23:07, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Haben wir genug Beispiele? -- 14:43, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Kategorie:Fremdwort Da gibt es bestimmt viele: #Gagh #Sto'Vo'Kor #Targ #Gre'thor #Qui'Tu #Bat'leth #D'k tahg #odo'ital #Oo-mox #Pon Farr Gibt sicher noch viele mehr.--Tobi72 11:17, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Das soll kein grundsätzlicher Einwand gegen eine solche Kategorie sein, aber irgendwie bin ich mit dem Begriff „Fremdwort“ nicht so zufrieden…--Bravomike 19:11, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ich weiß, ist irgendwie wertend, aber wie kann man das passent machen?--Tobi72 19:22, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Da wir aus Sicht einer Föderationsdatenbank schreiben, sind alle vom Föderationsstandard abweichenden Wörter, eben Fremdwörter. Allerdings besteht genau in dieser Definition unser Problem. Was ist eigentlich Föderationsstandard? Englisch? Das würde ja schon ein deutsches, oder französisches Wort zum Fremdwort machen. Oder nehmen wir alle menschlichen Sprachen? Oder - da die Föderation bekanntlich kein „Homo-sapiens-Club“ ist - sind nur Wörter von Nicht-Föderationsspezies Fremdwörter? Bei letzterer Definition würde bspw. Pon Farr kein Fremdwort mehr sein. --Pflaume 19:57, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Das muss natürlich definiert werden, wobei ich hier von nicht irdischen Sprachen ausgehen würde, um eine Liste mit allen nicht menschlichen Sprachen zu haben. Aber wie sollte man das nennen?--Tobi72 21:04, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Also nur nicht-irdische? Was ist dann z.B. mit Coup d'Etat, was ja als Fremdwort in der Episode sogar erklärt werden muss? Gut, das hat jetzt noch keinen Artikel, und ich weiß nicht, ob es einen braucht, aber es gibt noch andere solche Fälle, die ausdrücklich als Fremdwort gebraucht werden (z.B. sabot in ). Noch extremer: Wunderkind – im englischsprachigen Original ein Fremdwort!--Bravomike 22:11, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Nachtrag: Um mal konstruktiv zu denken: Vielleicht ist es besser, eher in die Richtung „feststehender“ oder „unübersetzter Begriff“ zu denken, dann könnten auch Sachen wie „Qapla'“ rein.--Bravomike 22:14, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Also ich dachte halt an eine Kategorie, bei der alle nichtmenschlichen Ausdrücke gesammelt werden, um damit auch eine Kategorie und somit eine Übersicht zu haben.--Tobi72 08:20, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Kategorie:Trill (Individuum) Nach dem Vorbild von "Kategorie:Ferengi (Individuum)" sollten wir auch mit den Trill verfahren, da wir derzeit unter "Kategorie:Trill" einen Mix aus Personen und Gegenständen haben. Dies sollte getrennt werden. In Kategorie:Trill kann dann #Trill (Planet) #Trill-Kandidat #Trill-Musikakademie #Trill-Symbiont #Trill-Trainingsprogramm #Trill Transportschiff #Guardian #Wiedervereinigung (Trill) #Wissenschaftsministerium der Trill #Bereichstraining #Jadzia Dax' Kinderzimmer (Holoprogramm) Und für die Trill Individuen haben wir duch #Jadzia Dax #Jadzia Dax (Spiegeluniversum) #Ezri Dax #Ezri Tigan (Spiegeluniversum) #Lela Dax #Tobin Dax #Emony Dax #Audrid Dax #Torias Dax #Joran Dax #Curzon Dax #Dax (Symbiont) schon mehr als genug.--Tobi72 15:14, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) *'dafür'--Bravomike 17:25, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Neuafteilung der Kategorien der Cover-Bilder von Datenträgern Da wir ja inzwischen Blu-rayCover haben, welche noch in der Kategorie: Bild (DVD-Cover) liegen, schlage ich eine Änderung vor. Shisma regte eine Extra Kategorie an. Siehe hier. Vorschlag wäre dann die Kategorie: Blu-ray-Cover. -- 16:33, 14. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :folgend dem bisherigen Schema müsste es aber Kategorie: Bild (Blu-ray-Cover) heißen. -- 16:37, 14. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ja natürlich! Hab ich auch eigentlich gemeint, sorry. -- 16:40, 14. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::Da wir durchweg Abkürzungen verwenden (DVD, CD, VHS...), möchte ich besser den Namen Kategorie:Bild (BD-Cover) vorschlagen. -- 10:48, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :like -- 11:19, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ocampa Ich beantrage hiermit die Kategorie:Ocampa. Wir haben ja sogar eine Hauptfigur, welche Ocampa ist und in Voy sind doch viele Ocampa zu sehen und denke mal, diese können wir in einer eigenen Kategorie unterbringen. --Klossi 12:47, 5. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Wir haben genau 10 namentlich bekannte Ocampa, dazu kommen die unbenannten, sollte also ausreichen. Dafür--Bravomike 15:05, 5. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::+1 --D47h0r Talk 15:11, 5. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :::Ich habe insgesamt nur 8 gezählt. Aber wenn wir genug Artikel haben, ist die Kategorie vollkommen naheliegend. Ggf. dafür. -- 18:01, 5. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Kategorie:VHS Ich denke, wir können eine Kat Kategorie:VHS als Unterkat zu Kategorie:Bild- und Tonträger anlegen. Kandidaten sind: # Auf der Suche nach neuen Galaxien # Der Zeitsprung # Die unheimliche Macht # Indiskretion – Wiedervereinigt # Mission Farpoint (CIC-Video) # Mission Farpoint (Spielfilmlänge) # Tödliche Manipulation # Die geheimnisvolle Kraft – Das Gesetz der Edo # Die letzte Mission – Das kosmische Band # Der Todeskristall # Data Box # Holodeck-Box # TNG VHS Staffel 1 Dürfte reichen, auch wenn sich diese Kat auch nicht mehr sonderlich füllen dürfte. -- 14:03, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Vorlage (Release) Das wäre vielleicht auch noch sinnvoll: eine Kategorie:Vorlage (Release) als UnterKat der Kategorie:Vorlage (Funktionsvorlage). Denn wir haben einige Kandidaten, siehe . -- 19:15, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) Von neuen Usern angelegte Kategorie: Kategorie:Nichtindizierte Seiten Zwei Benutzer haben diese Kategorie: Kategorie:Nichtindizierte Seiten bei sich auf der Diskussionsseite bzw. auf der Benutzerseite angelegt. Die Kategorie besteht bisher noch nicht. Frage nun ist: # Brauchen wir die Kategorie? # Wenn ja, für was? Ich bin eigentlich dafür, diese Kategorie einfach zu löschen bzw. von den Seiten zu entfernen. Gruß--Tobi72 07:58, 19. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Sieht mir verdächtig nach einer von Media Wiki automatisch angelegten Kategorie aus…--Bravomike 17:39, 19. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Das ist eine Wartungskategorie, die eigentlich ganz nützlich ist, um schnell einen Überblick über alle Seiten zu haben, die diese Funktion aufrufen. Behalten, würde ich sagen. -- 16:42, 29. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Bild (E-Book-Cover) Hallo an alle, ich möchte die Kategorie:Bild (E-Book-Cover) vorschlagen, weil es dafür mindestens 30 bis 40 Kandidaten gibt. Die bestehenden Dateien würde einfach über eine Änderung in der Vorlage:Bildbeschreibung-Cover eingebunden. -- 00:31, 28. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Hört sich auf jeden Fall plausibel an. Wenn wir eine solche Kategorie erstellen, sollte diese mMn dann auch als Unterkategorie unter Cover oder sogar unter Buch-Cover stehen. - 19:05, 29. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Ja, auf jeden Fall soll das eine Kat werden, parallel zu den anderen Cover-Kats. Aber vielleicht nicht unbedingt eine Unterkat der Buchcover, weil es ja vielleicht (jetzt schon oder auch später) E-Books geben kann, die nicht auf Papier erscheinen. Und dann gibt man ja eine Logik vor, die es tatsächlich nicht gibt. Ich würde also eher tendieren, sie neben den Buchcovermn einzuordnen. -- 23:02, 29. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Erledigt. -- 19:07, 7. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Wartungskategorie Ich schlage eine Kat vor, in der alle Wartungskategorien gesammelt werden können. Da kommen mir in den Sinn: # alles zum Thema "Brauche..." # Kategorie:Copyrightverletzung # Kategorie:Stub # Kategorie:Unvollständige Episodenbeschreibung # Kategorie:Versteckte Kategorie # Kategorie:Nichtindizierte Seiten # Kategorie:Kategorie fehlt # Kategorie:Seiten mit defekten Dateilinks Was meint ihr? Klar, es gibt Spezialseiten. Aber hier hat man das dann alles auf einen Blick zusammen, wobei diese Liste hier sicherlich auch noch nicht vollständig ist. -- 18:24, 29. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Erledigt. -- 09:31, 8. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie: Verlag Wir haben Carlsen Verlag, Cross Cult, Dino Comics, Feest Comics, Franz-Schneider-Verlag, Gabor Verlag, Goldmann-Verlag, Heel-Verlag, Heyne-Verlag, Pabel-Moewig-Verlag, Pocket Books, Simon & Schuster und VGS-Verlag. Ich denke, das reicht massig für eine eigene Kategorie. Man könnte sogar darüber nachdenken, zwei getrennte für Romane und Comics anzulegen. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 06:59, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Ich denke eine Kategorie sollte gehen. Allgemein ist ja hier der Brauch, mindestens 10 Artikel für eine neue Kategorie zu haben, aufgelistet sind schonmal 13, das sollte also klappen. Für zwei Kategorien sind es mir dann aber zu wenige Artikel. --D47h0r Talk 08:30, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Wollte auch grad eben die Kategorie:Verlag beantragen. Dafür! Dazu noch Williams-Verlag. -- 13:43, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Erledigt. -- 19:53, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Artikel aus Unterkategorien von Meta-Trek (fast) gänzlich zusätzlich direkt in Meta-Trek aufgeführt Mir ist grade aufgefallen, das quasi sämtliche Personen, die in Meta-Trek in Unterkategorien auftauchen (Darsteller, Synchronsprecher), auch die Hauptkategorie:Meta-Trek tragen. Das ist doch Unsinn und unübersichtlich. Haben wir dafür ein Tool, mit dem man dies beseitigen könnte? (Händisch kann man das ja vergessen...). Oder gibt es für den Zustand einen speziellen Grund? --Zulu66 12:39, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Die Vorlage:Realworld vererbt die Kategorie an alle Seiten, auf denen sie benutzt wird.--Bravomike 12:49, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :: Trotzdem bleibt die Frage, ob es nicht sinnvoller ist die Vorlage anzupassen, dass sie keine Kategorie hinzufügt, und sie bei den paar Artikeln die wirklich in die Hauptkategorie sollen (gibt es die überhaupt?) per Hand einzutragen. Einen Informativen Mehrwert kann ich jedenfalls nicht darin sehen, sie auch in der Hauptkategorie zu führen. Zumal die Personen nach Vornamen sortiert sind, was sie nur schwer auffindbar macht. Ein weiterer Nachteil ist, dass dadurch dass die Hauptkategorie so mit Artikeln überladen ist, die Untertagorien über zich Seiten verteilt sind. --Tribble-Freund 14:36, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Stimmt schon, für die Kategorie ist es nicht sehr gut, weil sie überfüllt ist. Das Problem der Sortierung könnte aber gelöst werden, weil es da, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, eine Vorlage oder sowas gibt, die Sortierung für alle Kategorien eines Artikels übernimmt.--Bravomike 17:35, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::Falls das noch aktuell ist, gäbe es sicherlich eine Möglichkeit, das halbwegs automatisch zu organisieren. -- 00:35, 28. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Auftrennung von Kategorie: Elemente und Legierungen Unter anderem angeregt durch eine Diskussion mit Mark eröffne hiermit dann mal die Diskussion, ob Kategorie: Elemente und Legierungen nicht aufgeteilt werden sollte. Da es immer wieder Diskussionen darüber gibt, ob etwas ein Element, eine Verbindung, eine Legierung oder was auch immer ist, hier nun mein Vorschlag. #Die neue „Kategorie: Metalle und Legierungen“ enthält, wie der Name schon sagt, Metalle und etwaige Legierungen, mit dem Vorteil, dass dann auch jene Metalle dort abgelegt werden können, wo unklar ist, ob es eine Legierung ist oder nicht. Erleichtert halt etwas das handling, da es eh dieselbe Kategorie wäre. #Die alte „Kategorie: Elemente und Legierungen“ umfasst dann als „Kategorie: Elemente“ die Elemente, deren konkretere Zuordnung ungewiss ist, da zB nur der Name, jedoch nicht der Zusammenhang erwähnt wurde, quasi als Sammelkategorie für alle Elemente die nicht anderweitig eingeordnet wurden. Würde dem jeder zustimmen oder gibt es Kritik, Änderungsvorschläge oder hat jemand gar ganz andere Ansätze? --D47h0r Talk 15:53, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :uneingeschränkte Zustimmung.--Bravomike 15:58, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :: Ich stimme dem natürlich auch voll und ganz zu. --Mark McWire 22:13, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :: Ok, eine Abweichung: Es reicht die Kategorie Metall zu nennen, da alle Legierungen per Definition Metalle sind. --Mark McWire 22:22, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich sehe ein Problem mit der Einordnung dieser Kategorie. Wenn "Metalle" eine Unterkategorie von "Elemente" wird, dann gehören Legierungen (also im Prinzip Elementmischungen) dort nicht hinein. Wenn allerdings die beiden Kategorien nebeneinander stehen, dann müssten Metall-Artikel sowohl als "Metall" als auch als "Element" kategorisiert werden, während Legierungen nur als "Metall" kategorisiert werden müssten - d.h., man müsste nach wie vor die Unterscheidung zwischen den beiden treffen können. Gibt es da eine konkretere Idee? -- Cid Highwind 22:26, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::: Man braucht nur zwei Kategorien: Metall und Nichtmetall. Man kann darin alle bekannten Stoffe einordnen. Ob es nun chemische Elemente sind oder nicht ist dabei nachrangig. Dort wo wir es nicht wissen, kommt der Stoff in die Hauptkategorie für Stoffe. Man kann natürlich noch zusätzlich eine Sammelkategorie für alle chemischen Elemente beibehalten. Genügend viele davon kennen wir ja, sodass es sich prinzipiell lohnen würde. --Mark McWire 22:32, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich sehe nicht so ganz, wie das meine Frage beantwortet. Anscheinend soll ja die existierende Kategorisierung für "Elemente" nicht abgeschafft werden, sondern es wurde eine Auftrennung in verschiedene Typen von Elementen plus zusätzlich einige Nicht-Elemente vorgeschlagen. Wie soll der Kategorie-Baum an dieser Stelle denn nun genau aussehen? -- Cid Highwind 22:36, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Das mit den Nichtmetallen ist gar nicht mal so schlecht, soltlen wir übernehmen. Was den Kategorie-Baum angeht, hatte ich volgendes angedacht: #„Element“ oder „Stoff“ (Sammelkategorie, für alles, das nicht den anderen Kategorien klar zugeordnet werden kann, bzw. wo nicht viel mehr als der Name kanonisch ist) ##„Metalle“ (Der Name sagt alles, hier kommen einzelne metallische Elemente, sowie metallische Legierungen rein) ##„Nichtmetalle“ (Alles nicht metallische sowie die entsprechende Verbindungen) ##„Medikamente“ (Verbleibt wie bisher) Sollte soweit alles umfassen. Ein wenig störend finde ich nur, dass hier eigentlich Stoff und Element getrennt behandelt wird, siehe Kategorie: Elemente und Legierungen und Kategorie:Stoff als übergeordnete Kategorie. Prinzipiell ließe sich das doch zusammenlegen, ein Stoff ist ja eigentlich auch nur eine Verbindung verschiedener Elemente. Daher wäre ich wenn eher für „Element“ als Oberkategorie, als wie bisher „Stoff“. --D47h0r Talk 11:28, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Da stehen aber dem Naturwissenschaftler in mir alle Haare zu Berge. ;) "Element" hat eine festgelegte Bedeutung ("nur eine Atomsorte"), deswegen sollte man den Begriff keinesfalls nutzen, wenn man etwas anderes meint. "Stoff" ist ein vernünftiger Oberbegriff, für alles Mögliche - dann werden aber die Unterbegriffe etwas merkwürdig. Warum teilt man gerade auf in "Metalle" und "Nicht-Metalle"? Meint man damit die in der Chemie festgelegte Bedeutung (z.B. http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nichtmetalle)? Falls ja, dann befindet man sich wieder in einer Struktur, bei der der Oberbegriff "Element" sein sollte und in der die Nachbarkategorie "Medikament" fürchterlich fehlsortiert wäre (genau so die Einordnung von Legierungen als Metall). Oder meint man die beiden Begriffe im umgangssprachlichen Sinn? Dann könnten allerdings noch andere Unterkategorien wie zum Beispiel "Flüssigkeit", "Kunststoff" oder "Gestein". In diesem Fall hätte die Kategorie "Element" überhaupt keinen Platz mehr im System - aber ganz aufgeben will man die ja wohl auch nicht, oder? Deswegen, Vorschlag von mir: :::#Kategorie:Stoff - Oberbegriff für prinzipiell "Alles"; darunter dann: :::##Kategorie:Element - mit Bedeutung "chemisches Element"; hier kommen alle genannten Elemente rein :::##Kategorie:Metallische Werkstoffe - mit Bedeutung "alles aus Metall"; Metall-Element werden sowohl hier als auch unter "Element" einsortiert :::##''weitere Kategorien'' - allerdings keine Negativ-Kategorie wie "alles was nicht metallisch ist"; das wäre Quatsch, stattdessen könnte man solche Dinge direkt als "Stoff" kategorisieren. Sinnvolle Kategorien wären hier solche, wie ich weiter oben aufgezählt habe, meinetwegen auch Kategorie:Medikament. :::--Cid Highwind 12:47, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Ganz ehrlich: Ich hatte es von Anfang an so verstanden, wie Cid jetzt ausgeführt hat. Elementare Metalle werden dann eben doppelt kategorisiert.--Bravomike 12:57, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Mit Cids Vorschlag könnte ich auch leben, für die Erklärung von Stoff und Element bedanke ich mich, passt so wirklich besser. Allerdings, wenn wir ja schon metallische Werkstoffe gesondert kategorisieren, dann sollten wir das auch z.B. mit Gestein, Kristall, etc. machen. Anstelle von Flüssigkeit hätte ich eher Fluid genommen, damit deckt man neben Flüssigkeiten auch gleich Gase mit ein. Für die Hierarchie wäre das dann: #Stoff ##Mineral (umfasst dann Gestein, Kristall, etc. Über den Begriff Mineral könnte man sich noch auf etwas besseres einigen) ##Fluid (Alle Gase und Flüssigkeiten, interessanterweise gibt es für Gase noch keine Kategorie) ##Metallischer Werkstoff ## was sich sonst noch finden lässt... Ist das so besser? Medikamente könnte man wenn ja noch unter Medizin belassen und hier rausnehmen. --D47h0r Talk 13:15, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Ich würde Cids Vorschlag noch dahingehend ändern, statt "metallische Werkstoffe" den Namen "Metall oder Legierung" zu verwenden. - Nreimann 13:47, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :: Egal was ihr tut, bitte keine Trennung in die Aggregatzustände fest, flüssig und gasförmig, weil wir sonst bei jedem Stoff die Temperatur angeben müssten, für die die aktuelle nun gilt. Der einfachste Weg ist meines Erachtens folgender: * Kategorie:Stoff ** Kategorie:Element ** Kategorie:Werkstoff *** Kategorie:Metall (Legierungen und Reinmetalle) *** Kategorie:Nichtmetall (Glas, Polymere u.ä.) ** Kategorie:Medikament Darin kann man alle bekannten Stoffe einordnen. --Mark McWire 14:11, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Warum weiterhin die Unterteilung in "Metall"/"Nichtmetall", wenn die Negation einer Kategorisierung genau so gut als Einordnung unter den Oberbegriff laufen könnte (Beispiel: alles was "nicht ein Metall" ist, ist ein "Werkstoff")? Warum die zusätzliche Unterscheidung zwischen "Stoff" und "Werkstoff", die in vielen Fällen nicht eindeutig bestimmt werden kann? Warum keine anderen Unterkategorien von "Werkstoff" - was macht Metalle und Nichtmetalle so viel bedeutsamer als alle anderen Unterscheidungsmöglichkeiten? Zusammengefasst: ich glaube nicht, dass diese Alternative wirklich einfacher oder besser ist. -- Cid Highwind 17:25, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::: Naja die Hauptkategorie Stoff steht hier ja gar nicht zur Diskussion, die hätte ich der Einfachheit halber auch weglassen können. Bei Metall ist es so, dass dort halt die meisten kanonischen Referenzen existieren. Für die anderen Möglichkeiten gibt es zu wenige brauchbare Quellen für eine sinnvolle Zuordnung. Zudem unterscheidet ja schon das Periodensystem der Elemente zwischen Metallen und Nichtmetallen.. das ist eine uralte chemische Klassifizierung. Die Kategorie Werkstoff soll halt abgrenzend zu Medikament sein. Ein Werkstoff ist halt ein Baumaterial, während Medikamente und andere Dinge Stoffe sind, die zur Herstellung von anderen Stoffen genutzt werden. Beispielsweise Säuren, Erze, Mineralien etc. --Mark McWire 17:30, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Ja, genau, es ist eine uralte chemische Klassifizierung - aber erstens eine Klassifizierung für Elemente (nicht für beliebige Werkstoffe), und zweitens keine vollständige (es gäbe dann noch die Halbmetalle dazwischen). Es macht also immer noch keinen Sinn, eine Kategorie:Nichtmetall mit der Bedeutung "alles, was kein Werkstoff aus reinen oder legierten Metallen ist" einzuführen! Glas ist kein "Nichtmetall", sondern ein Oberbegriff für (Werk-)Stoffe, die aus unterschiedlichen Molekülen (also "Elementmischungen") bestehen können. :::Dein Beispiel "Erz" ist auch schon ein gutes Gegenbeispiel für die Unterscheidung von "Stoffen" und "Werkstoffen". Nach deiner Einteilung wäre beispielsweise "Kupfer" irgendwo unterhalb von "Werkstoff" angesiedelt. Informationen über "Kupfererz" gehörten dort aber nicht hin, müssten also in einen getrennten Artikel der als "Stoff" kategorisiert wird. Möchte man diese Komplexität wirklich - und kann man die Unterscheidung für fiktive Stoffe überhaupt vernünftig treffen? Wo gehören beispielsweise Dilithium und Trilithium rein? -- Cid Highwind 17:47, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::: Natürlich ist Glas ein Nichtmetall, genauso wie Kunststoffe aus organischen Polymeren und andere Dinge. Alles was sich nicht eindeutig klassifizieren lässt, kommt eben in die entsprechende Oberkategorie Stoff oder Werkstoff, wenn es sich um ein Baumaterial eines technischen Gerätes handelt. Halbmetalle kommen zu den Nichtmetallen. Das betrifft eh nur eine handvoll Elemente (Silizium, Germanium, gibts noch eines in Star Trek?).--18:10, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::: Dilithium ist ein Werkstoff, nämlich Bestandteil des Warpantrieb. Trilithium und Paralithium wären einfach nur Stoffe. --Mark McWire 18:12, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Wir drehen uns im Kreis. Wenn sich eine Kategorisierung als nicht sinnvoll herausstellt, dann sollte die Lösung sein, eine andere Kategorisierung zu wählen. Deine Lösung scheint es zu sein, auf Teufel-komm-raus die Kategorie "Nichtmetall" beizubehalten, auch wenn andere Wege einfacher wären. Für mich nicht überzeugend. -- Cid Highwind 18:14, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::: Ich halte meine Lösung für sinnvoll, da man alle Stoffe die es gibt in Metall und Nichtmetall einteilen kann. Entweder etwas ist ein Metall oder es ist kein Metall. Mehr Möglichkeiten gibt es nicht. Da gefühlte 2/3 aller fktiven Stoffe in Star Trek Metalle zu sein scheinen, halte ich diese Einteilung für legitim und sinnvoll. Auf jeden Fall sollte die aktuelle Kategorie aufgetrennt werden. --Mark McWire 18:24, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Man könnte auch sämtliche "Fahrzeuge" in Kategorie:Raumschiff und Kategorie:Nicht-Raumschiff unterteilen ("entweder ist etwas ein Raumschiff, oder nicht"), und dann den 1969er Chevrolet Camaro als Nicht-Raumschiff bezeichnen. Nur weil irgendeine Aufteilung eine Oberkategorie vollständig überdeckt ist sie noch lange nicht sinnvoll. -- Cid Highwind 18:38, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::: Meine erste Idee war die Auftrennung in Elemente, Stoffgemische und Verbindungen. Darin kann man auch alle Stoffe einteilen, die Aufteilung wäre sinnvoll, da sie realer Chemie entlehnt ist, hat aber den Haken, dass wir bei vielen fiktiven Stoffen nicht wissen, welcher Natur sie sind. Terminium könnte nämlich sowohl Element als auch Stoffgemisch (Legierung) sein. Wir wissen nur, dass es ein Metall ist. Das gleiche Problem tritt auch bei vielen anderen Stoffen auf. --Mark McWire 19:00, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) @Mark: Dann nehmen wir deinen Vorschlag mit Element, Verbindung und Legierung und setzen diese als Unterkategorien zu Stoffe. Wenn wir etwas nicht in die drei Unterkategorien einordnen können, weil schlicht kanonische Angaben fehlen, dann kommt es in die Oberkategorie, wie in diese Fall Terminium. --D47h0r Talk 19:09, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :+1. Wir haben die Kategorie Stoff überhaupt nur geschaffen, damit wir dort alles reinhauen können, was eben nicht positiv zu bestimmen ist. Eine negativ definierte Kategorie ist sowieso Unfug, denn dann müsste man ja zu jeder positiven auch eine Gegenkategorie haben. Am Ende wäre jeder Stoff in zwanzig Kategorien oder mehr, die über den Stoff gar nichts sagen.--Bravomike 22:33, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :: Also dann eine Kategorie für alle chemischen Elemente unabhängig von ihren Eigenschaften, eine Kategorie für Stoffgemische, worunter alle Legierungen fallen, sowie auch so Sachen wie Luft, und eine Kategorie für chemische Verbindungen. In die chemischen Verbindungen kommt die Unterkategorie zu den Medikamenten, da es keine bekannten elementaren Arzneistoffe gibt. Alles was nicht klassifiziert werden kann, ist dann einfach nur ein Stoff in der Hauptkategorie. Dilithium und Trilithium sind wohl unter den chemischen Verbindungen einzuordnen, da der Name ja schon sagt, dass es Di- respektive Trimere sind. --Mark McWire 22:55, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Gefahr einer Falle! Wie will man hundertprozentig sicher Stoffgemische von chemischen Verbbindungen unterscheiden? Ich bin drauf gekommen, weil Du Dir sicher bist, dass alle Medikamente chemische Verbindungen sind. Aber nur in den wenigsten Fällen wissen wir sicher, ob es sich bei dem Namen, den wir haben, um den Wirkstoff – vermutlich eine chemische Verbindung – oder doch quasi den ‚Markennamen‘ des ganzen Medikaments handelt – das wäre dann ein Stoffgemisch.--Bravomike 07:34, 7. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Korrekt, damit wäre man wieder bei der schon im ersten Diskussionsbeitrag als problematisch angesehenen "Deutung". Genauso übrigens wie bei Di-/Trilithium. Der Name mag so klingen, als würde es sich um eine Verbindung handeln - aber solange das nicht so in irgendeiner Episode erwähnt wurde, wäre es eine Eigenerfindung, den Stoff so einzuordnen. Übrigens ist mir aufgefallen, dass an vielen Stellen auch der Begriff Substanz genutzt wird. Das wäre vielleicht ein besserer Oberbegriff als "Stoff" - in jedem Fall sollte aber irgendwie vereinheitlicht werden. -- Cid Highwind 10:40, 7. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Kategorie:Sekundärquelle Ich schlage vor, Bilder, die Sekundärquellen darstellen, mit der Kategorie:Sekundärquelle zu versehen. Wenn keine Einwende kommen, werde ich das umsetzen--Zulu66 11:41, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Wenn es um eine Kategorie für Dateien geht, dann sollte sie „Kategorie:Bild (Sekundärquelle)“ heißen, wobei ich mich dann aber Frage, was genau der Gewinn gegenüber Kategorie:Bild (Grafik) und Kategorie:Bild (Benutzergrafik) wäre. Wenn es nicht um Dateien, sondern um die Quellen selbst geht, dann gebe ich zu bedenken, dass wir dazu – anders als die MA/en! – bis jetzt kaum Artikel haben.--Bravomike 12:39, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ** Zustimmung zur Benennung Kategorie:Bild (Sekundärquelle). Da MA grundsätzlich keine Primärquellen darstellen soll - und das gilt wohl auch für Sekundärquellen (vgl. Memory Alpha:Keine Abschriften von Primärquellen), ist nicht zu erwarten, dass sich eine Seite komplett dem Inhalt einer Sekundärquelle widmet (Ansatzweise z.B. im Artikel Promenadendeck). Wichtiger ist ja auch, diese Sekundärquelle durch ein Bild zu belegen. ** Ein Bild der Kategorie:Bild (Grafik) dagegen kann eine Sekundärquelle sein, muss es aber nicht (die meisten sind es nicht). Solch eine Grafik ist ja nur dann eine Sekundärquelle, wenn sie eben keinen Screenshot darstellt (z.B. ein Auktionsbild oder ein Produktionsbild). ** Kategorie:Bild (Benutzergrafik) muss ebenfalls keine Sekundärquelle darstellen, wenn es nämlich nicht um die detailierte Darstellung von in den Serien gezeigten Grafiken geht, sondern um andere Dinge. --Zulu66 14:47, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Wobei dann immer noch nicht ganz geklärt wäre, welche Dateien nun konkret in die Kategorie sollen. Aus Urheberrechtsgründen und wegen unserer Kanonrichtlinien – beides bei uns traditionell etwas strenger ausgelegt, als in der MA/en – haben wir bis jetzt sehr wenige „Sekundärquellen“ im echten Sinne – also Bilder, die nicht aus Episoden stammen, aber auch nicht nutzergeneriert sind. Was würde denn von den aktuell vorhandenen Dateien in die Kategorie gehören? Einfache Regel für neue Kategorien: mindestens 10 Einträge!--Bravomike 17:39, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) In Arbeit Können wir eine "Kategorie:In Arbeit" erstellen, die dann automatisch gesetzt wird, wenn jemand das Nachrichtenschild verwendt? Dadurch hätten wir eine Übersicht der Artikel, die derzeit das Nachrichtenschild verwenden.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 16:44, 25. Mai 2015 (UTC) : Es ist zwar etwas umständlich, aber im Prinzip gibt es eine solche Übersicht. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 16:54, 25. Mai 2015 (UTC) Danke für die Info, aber ich denke eine Kategorie wäre übersichtlicher für jeden.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 17:30, 25. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::Vielleicht könnte man es so machen, dass die Vorlage die Seite, in der sie eingebunden ist in eine Kategorie setzt. Am besten auch nur unter der Voraussetzung, dass es eine Seite im Artikelnamensraum ist. Würde das den Zweck erfüllen? -- 07:43, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Ja klar. Geht ja nur darum, eine Übersicht der Artikel "In Arbeit" zu haben.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 12:07, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::Ich hatte vor einiger Zeit mal Kategorie:Überfällige Vorlage (In Arbeit) für überfällige Vorlagen erstellt. Wir hatten irgendwann ja mal angedacht, die Vorlage nur für 10 Tage zu setzen, die Kategorie listet die Artikel dann, wenn die definierte Zeit überschritten wurde. Das ließe sich sicherlich noch ausbauen, sodass alle Artikel eingebunden werden. -- 12:24, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) MACO Da wir die Kategorie Kategorie:Sternenflottenpersonal haben, würde ich noch eine weitere Kategorie für die MACOs vorschlagen. Da es doch einige MACOs gibt, halte ich diese Kat für sinnvoll. --Klossi (Diskussion) 11:56, 28. Feb. 2016 (UTC) :Erledigt. -- 16:19, 31. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Kategorie:Bild (Referenzwerk-Cover) Ich denke, diese Kategorie sollte als Unterkat von Kategorie:Bild (Cover) erstellt werden. Siehe dazu die Referenzwerke in der Kategorie:Bild (Buchcover). -- 21:23, 18. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Kategorie:Bild (Fan-Projekt) Ich schlage die Kategorie:Bild (Fan-Projekt) vor. Kandidaten sind: *Datei:Star Trek Phase II Logo.jpg *Datei:Star Trek Phase II Logo.jpg *Datei:Star Trek Renegades Logo.jpg *Datei:Star Trek Online Columbia Logo.jpg *Datei:Star Trek Of Gods And Men Logo.jpg *Datei:Star Trek Axanar Logo.png *Datei:Star Trek Continues Logo.jpg *Datei:Star Trek Aurora Logo.jpg *Datei:STC Wallpaper.jpg *Datei:Das deutsche Star Trek Radio Logo.png *Datei:Raumschiff Eberswalde Logo.jpg *Datei:Starship Farragut Logo.jpg Meinungen? -- 15:26, 6. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Das wäre durchaus sinnvoll, weil einige (oder etwa alle?) noch gar keine Kategorie haben. Was wäre denn die Oberkategorie? 15:40, 6. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Die sollte dann auch gleich Unterkat der Kat Kategorie:Bild (Meta-Trek) werden. Denn die brauchen wir allein schon wegen solchen Bildern wie Datei:Star-Trek-Fans_in_Kostüm.jpg, die zwar nicht In-Trek sind aber auch mit Produktion nix zu tun haben. -- 15:43, 6. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Und wo kommt die hin? 15:47, 6. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Na so: * Kategorie:Bilder ** Kategorie:Bild (Meta-Trek) *** Kategorie:Bild (Cover) *** Kategorie:Bild (Fan-Projekt) *** Kategorie:Bild (Kinoplakat) *** Kategorie:Bild (Produktion) *** Kategorie:Bild (Sekundärquelle) *** ... dachte ich. -- 15:52, 6. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Und gleich noch hinterher: Kategorie:Bild (geschnittene Szene) - siehe . -- 21:33, 11. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Sowie: Kategorie:Bild (Star-Trek-Ausstellungen). Hier sollen alle Bilder von Star Trek: The Exhibition und Star Trek: The Experience hinein. -- 21:52, 11. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Kategorie:Bild (Meta-Trek) Über die Kategorie:Bild (Fan-Projekt) kam die Idee zur Kategorie:Bild (Meta-Trek). Nun ist die Frage, welche Unterkategorien in diese große Überkategorie hineingehören. Ich schlage vor: * Kategorie:Bilder ** Kategorie:Bild (Meta-Trek) *** Kategorie:Bild (Bilder von Doug Drexler) *** Kategorie:Bild (Comic) *** Kategorie:Bild (Computerspiel) *** Kategorie:Bild (Cover) *** Kategorie:Bild (Fan-Projekt) (bereits eingeordnet *** Kategorie:Bild (Kinoplakat) *** Kategorie:Bild (Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek) *** Kategorie:Bild (Produktion) *** Kategorie:Bild (Sekundärquelle) *** Kategorie:Bilder, die in HD gebraucht werden *** Kategorie:Bilder nach Episode *** Kategorie:Bilder nach Film Meinungen? -- 08:23, 12. Aug. 2015 (UTC)